Internal Struggles
by Akai22878
Summary: Co-written with RedRosePetal. Jealously, it has always existed. It has been with us in the past, throughout the present and be with us in the future. But what happens when jealousy between two sisters 5,000 years ago is replicated in the present? How will that affect those around them? How will it affect them mentally and physically? AtemxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is my third story :D! But, i'm not here alone. Say hi RedRosePetal!**

**RRP: Yeah, so put that in your pipe and smoke it! XD!**

**Me: 0.o ok... So yeah, we are BOTH writing this if you didn't bother looking at the summary or my profile or RRP's story 'To Love a Royal'. **

**RRP: Oh and Akai forgot the cookies.**

**Me: 0.o WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?!**

**RRP: Because I brought some.**

**Me: Phew... OK! Let's begin :D**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! **

* * *

**Internal Struggles**

The sound of splashing came loud and clear as the group of fourteen year olds splashed around in the water of the Nile. Of course they were being watched by at least three guards as the Prince was there. It was not that often that these five managed to get out of the palace and play by the Nile. But when they did, it was a lot of fun. Atem, Mana, Mahad, Karina and Katia were playing a game where, the basic concept was to get everyone soaked. By looking at the group, that concept had been met. The group had an incredible bond, one which would appear to be unbreakable. The Prince, Mana and Mahad had been friends the longest knowing each other from when they were at least two years of age. The twins Karina and Katia had come into their lives when the Prince was seven and since then, the group was inseparable. This is a bond which would last the test of time.

"Hahaha, I got you Prince!" yelled Mana. But, with one swift movement, Mana had found herself underwater by the works of Katia. The others watched amusedly. Karina, however, watched in horror. Katia felt the stare of her twin and let Mana come back up for air.

"Hehehe, sorry Mana." said Katia while rubbing the back of her head. Mana coughed up water and said

"It's ok; you were just playing after all."

"Please, I'm sorry my Prince, Mana, and Mahad. We must take our leave now, _right Katia._" said Karina glaring at her twin. They blinked in confusion as the two began making their way out of the water. "What was that?! Did you just try to kill her?!" whispered Karina. Katia scoffed.

"She was messing with Atem, I did what was needed." replied Katia coolly. Karina stared at her, eyes wide, in shock. Atem and the others watched as the twins with flowing dark brown hair, fairly tanned skin, and fairly angry looks on their faces, make their leave.

"She was playing a game! We all were!" Karina cried, incredulously.

"Yes but had I not stepped in then the Prince might have died. I'm a hero! I saved his life."

"What is wrong with you!?" Katia stared after her sister as she strolled off.

X

It was a sunny day in Egypt. The sun was shining brighter than any day it would have. A pair of amethyst eyes wandered the halls of the palace. Atem, he was on his way to the courtyard to see his friends. He might have been sixteen years old, but he still acted like a child at times, especially when it came to his friends. He had just made it out to the courtyard and noticed Katia, Mana, and Mahad practicing magic. The soon to be Pharaoh wondered where his other friend was, where Karina was.

"_That's rather odd. I thought Karina and Katia never went anywhere without each other._" thought Atem. When the others noticed Atem they greeted him as if he were already king.

"Hello Prince Atem." they all said in unison. Atem raised a hand gracefully to show that there was no need for formalities.

"Where is Karina?" asked Atem. Mana and Mahad snickered while Katia looked away angrily.

"_Why does he even care where she is? I'm here aren't I?"_ thought Katia while glaring across the courtyard, revealing her twin meditating alone. Atem followed her gaze and found Karina.

"Is she upset?" he asked.

"No my Prince, she had said that she hasn't had time to train in many moons. So to prepare herself for her intense training to come, she decided to meditate, _alone_." explained Mahad. The Prince looked on in awe at Karina's dedication to her fighting. Even though Karina and Katia are twins, they had many differences. One being that Karina loved the arts of fighting while Katia practiced magic with Mana and Mahad. Another being their eyes, Karina's eyes were brown while Katia's were green. Their personalities were complete opposites as well. Karina was the happy-go-lucky one with such passion in everything she does while Katia has more of a mysterious feel to her. Everything she does and is, is a mystery. Atem liked their Yin-Yang relationship. It made things a little interesting.

"I'm going to talk to her." said Atem. Before he left, he felt a hand on his arm.

"You don't have to always be around her you know. You have other friends, like… me." said Katia, staring into his eyes. Atem stared back in confusion. He understands that he has more friends such as Katia.

"Is that jealousy I heard Katia?" said Mana. Katia blushed bright red and retracted her hand.

"Please, as if I would partake in such a childish notion." Atem chuckled at her response. Katia heard his chuckle and felt embarrassed. "Fine, go talk to her then! As if she would even respond! Come Mahad and Mana, let us go and practice over there." said Katia pulling the two in the complete opposite direction of her twin.

"_That was… odd to say the least._" thought Atem. He then looked over to his silent friend. He then began walking towards her and the closer he got, the more his heart raced. He hadn't known when it happened but he knew that somewhere along the lines of their friendship, he had developed feelings for the fighter.

"_Focus on the energy around you. Let it flow like the Nile. Then take control of it. After that you let it… OUT!_" thought Karina while meditating. Atem noticed a small surge of energy form around Karina like a flickering candle. On then off quickly, and repeat. She then sensed the presence of someone next to her. She didn't have to look for she could tell who it was by the energy around the person. "Well, I was beginning to wonder if your father was teaching you today or if you were practicing with Seto on increasing your Ba, Atem." Atem stood there, eyes wide.

"H-how…" Karina giggled at the Prince's lack of understanding of how energy works. Atem had never heard Karina laugh before, and when he did, he felt heat quickly hitting his face. Good thing Karina had her eyes closed. "Don't you uh… don't you think you've sat there long enough?" Karina sighed.

"Yes, maybe I have. I do need to begin my training. Hmm… but," she trailed off as Atem sat next to her.

"But what?" he asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I have no one to practice with. You know that I'm a very good fighter, so many often stay away from me." Atem chuckled which made Karina giggle. She loved his laugh; in fact there isn't much she didn't like about him. They really were good friends. Atem then stood up and held out his hand.

"How about I be your sparring partner?" Karina sat there wide eyed. Can she really 'spar' with the soon to be king? She always goes too far even if she's just training. "Come on, my father says I do need to learn a bit just in case." Karina began to move her hand towards his. When she looked up to him, she knew that she had nothing to fear. She then, gladly, took his hand and they began to spar.

Where Katia and the others practiced, she looked over her shoulder and noticed Atem and her sister sparring. She felt so much rage enter her. She glared at them.

"يجب انت تقع، وربما ليس من يدي، ولكن سيتم القيام به. لذا اتركه تكون مكتوبة، لذلك يمكن القيام به." mumbled Katia.**

"Hahaha! Take this Atem!" yelled Karina throwing a fist he easily caught and twisted behind her back. She then found herself on his chest.

"You mean like that?" he whispered into her ear. Karina laughed and jumped up moving behind him, having him in the same hold she was just in.

"No, like this." She then let go and they both fell to the ground next to each other in exhaustion. "Well, you did better than I expected."

"Thank you, you also did well." Karina sat up and Atem looked at her as she closed her eyes and let the wind play with her hair. He felt the heat once again rush to his face.

"_Oh Atem, you are always so good to me. I hope that we can remain friends for many years to come. And maybe… maybe we… no. I cannot let myself go there._" thought Karina.

"_I never want to forget this day. And I hope one day, I can tell you how I feel and maybe you will return it._" thought Atem while watching her.

X

The whole ground shook, causing the fleeing civilians to fall to the ground. Screams reached the Pharaoh's ears which caused him to shut his eyes. The screams of his people made tears form, but he stubbornly stopped them from falling. He had to think of something, there had to be something he could do. He'd lost all of his priests, apart from Seto, and most of the village was now in ruins. Mana was safe, although he was not sure where. Karina and Katia were also safe, as far as he knew. The Pharaoh looked up at Zorc, anger in his eyes. He would not rest until he had defeated Zorc. It did not matter that he was injured himself. He had a slight limp and there was dry blood on one side of his face.

But that made no difference; he would battle on because after all, he was the Pharaoh. It was his duty to protect his people and protect them he would. Taking a huge breath, he walked or rather limped towards Zorc. Even though he currently had no plan he could try to delay Zorc which would give the people time to escape and time to come up with a plan. As he drew nearer the great black monster loomed in front of him.

"Zorc! Come no closer. You will not harm my people anymore."

"You've tried everything Pharaoh and still I have the power. Surrender!" Zorc spoke in such a demonic voice making shivers run down the Pharaoh spine.

"Never, I will not allow any more harm to come to my people." Zorc laughed his demonic laugh and as he did a thought crossed the Pharaoh's mind.

"And, how exactly will you stop me."

The Pharaoh smirked, "EGYPTIAN GODS! COME TO ME!"

X

It's done. He had done what he needed to. Zorc was gone but at a price. He laid there on the ground, in the same position as when he had fallen. He had saved his kingdom, the world, and the one he loved. His whole body was screaming in pain and he knew that he would not move because of the amount of pain it would cause. Some parts of him were pleading for the darkness that would come, to hurry. But the other parts were keeping him conscious in the hope that someone would come. Someone did come. There was a gasp followed by;

"Pharaoh!"

Long dark brown hair tickled his face and a pair brown eyes hovered above the amethyst eyes of the Pharaoh. Karina was crying already as she took in the appearance of her friend.

"You did it, Atem."

Atem gazed up at her, "No, I didn't..."

Karina grasped the Pharaoh's hand, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't defeat him, I sealed him..."

"But that's good… isn't it?"

Atem shook his head weakly.

"The price of Zorc's imprisonment is my soul. I will be sealed into the Millennium Puzzle."

Karina opened her mouth but nothing came out, instead she pressed her forehead against his. Tears fell from her eyes. She could hear Atem's labored breathes, she knew that he didn't have much time.

"Atem, there some I want to you to know."

The darkness was calling to the Pharaoh, he didn't have long. Atem had one more thing to say but wondered if he had enough time to say it as well.

"I should have said this earlier. But I've never took my feelings into to consideration. I need to say it and now I need you to know this. I… I…"

Karina drew in a breath and was about to speak when she felt the Pharaoh's hand go limp. Looking at him, she saw his eyes. They were open and unseeing. She'd missed her chance to say it.

"I love you." she whispered.

Karina cried harder and gently kissed Atem's forehead. Behind her Mana was silently weeping, Seto looked away. But Katia glared at her sister. It should have been her with the Pharaoh at his last moments not her. Her love was stronger than Karina's... it should have been her.

X

"Silent Magician, attack his life points directly!" yelled the teary eyed Yugi, the new King of Games. Once Atem's life points hit zero, Yugi noticed Atem walking towards him to congratulate him.

Yugi threw his arms around his closest friend. Since he had defeated Atem, that meant the Pharaoh was free. He was free to join his family who had waited five thousand years for his return. Atem broke the hug and gave Yugi one last smile. Turning he walked until he was facing the Eye of Wdjat, he did as he was told and said his name. But once the door had opened he began walking towards the light.

"Pharaoh!" yelled his friends as he stopped dead in his tracks in shock.

"Please don't go! I know going there means you'll be free but please, think of all the good times we've all had!" yelled the crying Tea. The others were crying as well. Atem took a peek behind him and noticed their tears. Was it really worth it? Was going to afterlife worth leaving the amazing friends he's come to know? As he glanced around, he noticed even Kaiba was in a bit of shock that he was leaving. Is it worth it?

No.

He didn't want this, he didn't want to go. Some of his memories were still hazy so he wasn't sure who would be waiting for him. There was a great possibility that no one was there waiting for him. There was also the fact that he'd died at seventeen. If he stayed with Yugi then he'd have a life, a full one.

Atem glanced at Yugi, who immediately knew what was going through his mind. Moving over to him Yugi stood in front of the Pharaoh.

"It's your choice." he whispered. "What do you want to do?"

Atem looked up at the door again before looking down again; "I can't do it Yugi. I can't throw my life away _again_. I don't want to do this."

Yugi nodded, "Ok, you don't have to."

Yugi looked to Ishizu, who frowned. Taking Atem's hand Yugi led him out of the underground chamber. The others watched on, Ishizu called out as the door to the afterlife shut but neither turned around. Once out in the sunshine Yugi stopped Atem and looked at him.

"Are you sure Atem?" Atem sighed and nodded. "Ok then, come on let's get back to the boat."

Once they arrived at the boat, they all noticed Atem's silence.

"Hey, what's the matter pal?" asked Joey. The ex-pharaoh shook his head.

"Nothing Joey, it's nothing." He then showed them all a fake smile. Yugi however, didn't fall for that. "_I just cannot shake this feeling that I have missed something. That I am forgetting something important._" he thought.

* * *

**** Ok, the translation is 'You will fall, and perhaps not of my hand, but you will. So let it be written, so let it be done.' **

**Me: Well, that was pretty long huh?**

**RRP: I don't think so XD!**

**Me: -_- You love messing with me don't you?**

**RRP: YES! Especially since YOU dragged me into this in the first place.**

**Me: *evil face with a peace sign* hehehehehe...**

**Ok people, you know what to do! You can criticize or praise. Flame it, like it, whatever. It's your choice :D RRP's got the cookies and i just finished baking the brownies. WHO WANTS ONE?! XD!**

_**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Both: WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! Oh, and thanks for the reviews everyone :D COOKIES AND BROWNIES!**

**Me: Welcome to chapter 2 of Internal Struggles! :D**

**RRP: Yeah, and if it wasn't for me, Akai would've never even updated until who knows when.**

**Me: 0.o! WHAT?!**

**RRP: You know it's true.**

**Me: *sigh* Look, i was waiting for the right opportunity-**

**RRP: Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Me: -_-**

**WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_What have I forgotten? Maybe it's-"_ The former pharaoh was brought out of his thoughts by Marik.

"My pharaoh, I return the millennium puzzle to you." He bowed his head and gracefully held it out in his hands. Yugi came next to Atem and handed him the chain that was once on it.

"Thank you, both of you." They both nodded as they all walked onto the boat. "_Maybe this was what I had forgotten._"

X

Rain, the typical and gloomy weather doesn't really help ones mood, especially when it is the first day of school. Atem sighed and stared up at the school, he wasn't sure whether he was happy about this. Well, a couple of days ago he had been pretty excited although he had been visibly calm and collected. Sighing again, Atem moved the umbrella into his other hand while he repositioned his bag on his shoulder. Standing at the gates he stared at the school, taking a moment to collect himself. Even though that moment had been at least five minutes by now. Drawing up the courage, Atem walked towards the school. This was the hardest part, walking in, that's what he just had to keep telling himself.

X

_FLASHBACK _  
_The boat ride into Cairo was… well the right word is awkward. Ishizu hadn't been too pleased after the Pharaoh's decision. So, she had taken to ranting at the top of her voice. Ishizu had always been a calm person, so when the Pharaoh had made this choice, she had become anything but calm. She kept saying that the Pharaoh should have gone back as there was nothing left here, he belonged with his family. Which, to an extent, was true but she did not appreciate that the Pharaoh did not have to go if he didn't want to. This made it very uncomfortable for Atem, who was forced to spend most of the day in Yugi's cabin. He did not want to hear any of what Ishizu was saying as he was insulted by it. _

_Yugi sighed; Ishizu was on the rampage again. Practically screaming how the Pharaoh's choice was a disgrace to the Gods. He couldn't listen anymore, so he returned to his cabin to check on the Pharaoh. Pushing the door open he looked into the room. There was the normal cabin bed and on the floor next to it was a make shift bed which the Pharaoh normally slept, having insisted Yugi keep the normal bed. But when he entered he found the Pharaoh curled up under the covers on Yugi's bed._

_"You're in my bed."_

_No response from the Pharaoh. _

_"Atem, you're in my bed."_

_There was a groan, "Yugi, I'm trying to sleep!" _

_"In my bed," Yugi gave him a somewhat sly smirk._

_"Yes, it's more comfortable."_

_"Hey! You're the one who insisted I have the normal bed."_

_There was another groan and the Pharaoh sat up. Yugi studied his face; the Pharaoh was not trying to sleep because he was tried. His face showed that he was anything but tried._

_"You're sleeping because you don't want to listen to Ishizu's rant… aren't you?"_

_The Pharaoh nodded, "I don't think she will ever accept my decision."_

_Yugi came over and sat down next to the Pharaoh._

_"Maybe she won't, but it was your decision not hers." Atem smiled. They sat in silence for moment, meaning that they could hear Ishizu's rant like she was standing in the room. Sighing, Atem laid back down, pulling the covers over his head again. Yugi smiled sadly as he did this. He then laid on his side and wrapped an arm around the covers concealing the Pharaoh. _

X

"Atem?"

The once Pharaoh looked round at the call of his name. The blond haired teacher had returned and beckoned him through. Following her to a small room which was also crammed full of stuff. Taking a seat across from the teacher he waited for her to speak.  
"Well, everything is in order. Here's a copy of your schedule." She handed Atem a piece of paper, "But I must ask if you're Yugi's cousin how come you're now living here with him."

The dreaded question, Atem came up with an answer in a fraction of a second.

"Both my parents died in a car crash when we were in Egypt. Yugi and his grandfather are my only family left... there's no one else. That's why."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Atem smiled slightly. There was an awkward pause before the teacher continued.

"So we're going to be assessing your skills in English and Mathematics today, so just relax and don't worry about it." Atem nodded, the teacher got up again and then escorted Atem to his homeroom. At the moment he was the only one in there.

"Don't worry your classmates will be here soon, in fact I think some are coming now. Well, have a good day Atem. Come find me if you have questions." Atem nodded again before choosing a seat by the window, looking out there were loads of people piling into the school now. But there was no sign of Yugi or any of the others. But a cry of joy and excitement behind him sounded before he could even turn around. He'd just been rugby tackled to the floor by Tristan, shortly followed by Joey.

"Tristan, Joey! You're gonna squash him!" Tea cried.

The two got up and the pulled Atem to his feet, who looked more disorientated than anyone else. Yugi gave him a quick hug before saying;

"Is it all sorted?"

"Yes, I believe so..."

Yugi looked over Atem's schedule, "Seems like you have at least one of us in almost all your classes. The only one where you're on your own is science. But you'll be fine."

Atem nodded.

"_I hope so…"_

X

_Getting home from Cairo had been more difficult than they had expected. Atem didn't have a passport, or anything that said he was a permanent residence in Domino at least. They had to call on Kaiba, who was already back in Japan, for help which he reluctantly agreed to. While they waited for Kaiba they had to spend a few days in a Cairo hotel where they generally just pottered about. Tea brought a few things. Joey and Tristan tried to 'pull' a few Egyptian girls but obviously, they failed miserably. Yugi and Atem had watched their failed attempts and humored them for it._

_"Joey, Tristan, don't make fools of yourselves please, especially since we're still in my home country. When we get to Domino then you can try to get girls all you want." said Atem. The others snickered while Joey and Tristan hung their heads in shame for it, they then walked away. _

_"Hey pharaoh," said Yugi._

_"Yugi, my reign ended 5,000 years ago. Just call me Atem." said Atem._

_"Hehehe, sorry about that. Atem,"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What made you change your mind about leaving?" Atem chuckled as Yugi finished his sentence. "What's so funny?" Atem began chuckling a bit harder while covering his mouth._

_"Nothing, it's nothing Yugi. I changed my mind because… well…" Atem trailed off as Yugi listened in suspense, waiting for his friend to answer but never did. "__**I don't even think I truly know the answer to that.**__" thought Atem. Atem was about to open his mouth when,_

_"Guys, Kaiba's here." said Tristan. They all then looked at Atem. He noticed the looks but shrugged it off as he began making his way towards the lobby where he knows Kaiba will be. After the quick and quiet elevator ride down to the lobby, Atem noticed Kaiba rather quickly. And that is for good reason. Ever since they arrived at the hotel, all the girls couldn't keep their eyes off Atem which invoked Joey and Tristan to try their luck in the first place. Atem, though, paid no mind to this for he was focused on Kaiba and Mokuba._

_"Kaiba," said Atem._

_"Atem," replied Kaiba. They then began their work for the papers. It took a few hours but they got it done. Once they finished, they all made their way to the airport to go home, and to begin Atem's new and full life._

X

So far so good with Atem's first day. He made it all the way to lunch, while avoiding the girls that seem to like Atem even though only half of them know his name. He walked cautiously to the cafeteria and found his friends waiting for him at a table. He quickly walked over and sat down.

"Are you ok Atem? You look a bit pale." said Yugi. Atem nodded.

"I'm fine. It's just the girls here won't leave me alone." explained Atem. His friends snickered as he tried to understand what in the name of Ra was going on. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Tea's.

"Atem, looks like you have a fan club!" Atem slouched in his seat as they laughed. Atem picked up his head to see his friends laughing and having a good time. He smiled at this. He made the right choice, he knows that now.

"_I'm glad I can enjoy life now, especially with my friends._" he thought as his friends continued to laugh. "_Yeah..."_ He then joined in with their laughter.

X

The end of day bell finally rang. Atem had to admit that it had been more tiring then he had ever imagined. He looked dead on his feet. Once he came home he sat and worked through the few sheets he'd been given to do and as soon he was done, he knocked out on to the sofa. Yugi had been helping Grandpa clean up the shop since they had gotten home, coming upstairs he saw Atem lying on the sofa. Yugi smiled and quietly called to Grandpa. Grandpa chuckled upon seeing Atem.

"Should we wake him?" Yugi said with a slightly smirk on his face.

"No, leave him be." Grandpa shuffled over and placed a blanket on top of the sleeping Atem.

Even though Grandpa had told him not, Yugi couldn't shake that wicked feeling of wanting to wake Atem in the cruelest way possible. But he sighed and pulled out his homework. Although he couldn't help crumpling up little pieces of paper and throwing them at Atem while he worked. With every five pieces he threw, Atem would groan. Yugi laughed to himself while he was working.

"_I'm glad you're here with us Atem._" thought Yugi. He threw another piece of paper and Atem groaned pulling the blanket over his head. Yugi snickered and continued to throw pieces of paper. Yugi couldn't be sure whether Atem really was asleep. But when a pillow came flying at him, it confirmed that Atem was no longer sleeping. Yugi immediately threw the pillow back which landed with a soft 'thump' on Atem's head.

"I am glad I am not your roommate Yugi." Atem said, while his voice muffled by the blanket on top of him, "I never knew you could be so _annoying_." he finished as he sat upright.

Yugi laughed, "I'm just getting started, just you wait."

"Joy..." Atem laid back down and covered his head with the pillow once more to drown out little Yugi's laughter. "_I'm glad I'm here too._"

* * *

**RRP: Well, I hope that was worth the wait.**

**Akai: And if it wasn't blame RedRosePetal**

**RRP: :O **

**Akai: Yeah so put that in your pipe and smoke it!**

**RRP: 0.o! Using my own British humour against me.. I have taught you well.. **

**Akai: ... Okkkk... Anyway Review, comment whatever for a treat! :D**

**See ya next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**RRP: Hello? Hello? ...Is anyone there?**

**Akai: What are you doing? (****_Psst! Thank you reviewers, i'll go get some cookies for you guys :D)_**

**RRP: Seeing if anyone is there.. I mean we have been away sooo long!**

**Akai: It's been 18 days... -_-' **

**RRP: That's like a lifetime! :O! Oh no! What if vampire monkeys came and ate everyone!**

**Akai: Vampire... monkeys? **

**RRP: YES!**

**Akai: ... Um... Ok...? Anyway, we are back so please do enjoy**

**We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! That honor belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A little over a month had passed in what seemed to be about five minutes. Gradually, Atem settled into the routine which was school. As it turned out the supposed wise, intelligent former Pharaoh was not all that comprehensive. He just couldn't get his head around Mathematics, counting fine, but when it came to the more complicated things, that's where the once Pharaoh just couldn't comprehend what was going on. But he was slowly getting better so he wasn't that worried. Ironically enough, the lesson that he seemed to be doing well was History since they are studying Ancient Egypt. But also for Yugi and the others it was the most… entertaining lesson. Atem was taking great pleasure in correcting the teacher when he taught things that weren't true. Their favorite conversation between Atem and teacher was well... very amusing.

"So the Ancient Egyptian people would often worship the Gods in the same temple as the Pharaoh." Atem chuckled and interrupted the teacher.

"Actually, that's not true. The people had completely different worshipping temples to the Pharaoh. Only on the festival celebrations would they pray in the same place."

"Oh and how do you know so much Mr. Mutou?" Atem chuckled at his question.

"Oh, I have a… certain... connection to Ancient Egypt." Yugi and them face-palmed as Atem chuckled to himself.

"Ok, now, they also had these deities they prayed to. One of which, being the most sacred and powerful of all, Ray." Atem fell out of his seat with a large thump sounding from it. The class turned to look at him. "Is there a problem Mr. Mutou?" Atem picked himself up and sat in his seat while hiding his anger. He dare mock the great protector of the sky?!

"Yes, the name is Ra not Ray. Unless you meant Amon Re, but that's a different story." Yugi mentally hit Atem on the head for his over-dramatic actions.

"_Atem, relax! It's not his fault that we don't have the right information!_" thought Yugi. Atem mentally glared at him, really, Yugi too?

"_If this guy was really a teacher, then he would always check to see that the information was valid or not right Yugi?_" Yugi's side was silent for a few minutes until…

"_Well, I… um…_" Atem chuckled yet again

It was always fun to look over to Atem during this class and seeing him shake his head in disbelief. There had been at least two opportunities where Atem had been so close to banging his head on the desk in frustration. It was often hard to contain laughter so they had to resist the urge to glance at Atem. That was the one class where Atem had all his friends in. The one place where he was alone was science and honestly… he would have preferred to have Yugi in this class to help him but, he was slowly making sense of all this science… stuff.

X

Atem yawned and rubbed the heel of his hand into his eyes. The teacher was going through the rules about safety for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. Without really being aware of it, his gazed drifted to look out the window. But the door to the classroom creaked open and his eyes were drawn to the small party that entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Johnson, but I have two new members of your class here, they've just moved here from Canada."

Atem looked at the two girls, both with long brown hair but one had green eyes and the other brown. Looking at the girl with brown eyes, Atem felt a rush of feelings he could not quite explain. That girl... seemed so… familiar… but where had he seen her before? Atem gazed at her before he mental slapped himself and drew his eyes away, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

He spent the rest of that period gazing at his interlocked fingers, trying his hardest not to look up again. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the next class. Gathering up his things, he walked with Tea and Yugi to their next class, English. Tea and Yugi saw the new students walk out of the room.

"I think those girls look sweet, don't you think Yugi." Tea asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, they look nice- I'm mean friendly." Yugi said, blushing slightly as his almost mistake.

Tea slightly glared at him making Yugi look in the other direction. Smirking slightly once he'd caught a glimpse of Atem's distance expression, he then elbowed his friend.

"I think you liked one of them... Am I right?" Yugi said, quietly.

Atem cringed as heat rose to his cheeks slightly and rather quickly, "I-I don't know what you are talking about." Atem then turned his head in the opposite direction.

Yugi made a 'Pwwwf' noise and gave the once Pharaoh a look which clearly said, _'I don't believe you_'. Atem just looked away while Yugi continued to watch him. Taking their seats in the classroom, Atem was digging around his bag for that pen which seemed to enjoy playing hide 'n' seek with him. Being pre-occupied with pen hunting he didn't notice one of the new girls sit down next to him. Once he'd reigned victorious of the hide 'n' seek pen game. He could see the girl staring at him from the corner of his eye. His amethyst met her green ones.

"Hey, I'm Kate."

"Atem,"

"Wow, such a gorgeous name."

Atem furrowed his brows, "Uh, thanks I guess…"

Kate continued to gaze at Atem even after he'd looked away. She could not deny it, he was amazingly good looking and it was lucky that she was good looking too. With her long hair, perfectly styled so that it showed the full length, her eyes perfectly decorated with mascara and eyeliner. Kate concluded that she was definitely the one Atem had been waiting for. The class started not too long later and constantly throughout the class she took glimpses at Atem. Watching the way, he bit his lip as he concentrated. Of course, Atem was completely aware of what she was doing and frankly he was getting quite irritated about it.

The bell finally rang for the next lesson and Atem packed up his stuff and made to leave only to find that Kate was blocking his path.

"So, what's your next class?"

"Science,"

"Oh man. I've got Mathematics. Well, I guess I'll see you later… ok?"

Not really knowing what to say, Atem nodded stiffly and watched her walk away. Shaking his head, he made his way to his next lesson.

In his next lesson, he had a pleasant surprise. Kate's twin sister was in this class and she had no choice but to sit next to him, as there were no other chairs. And perhaps for the first time in the former king's life, he didn't know what to say. But luckily, she broke the silence.

"Do you like science?"

Atem looked at her, "I think so, and it is quite interesting."

"Yeah, I like the practical stuff that's always a lot of fun."

Atem nodded.

"I'm Kari by the way."

"Atem,"

Kari nodded. She was a completely different to her sister, besides her brown eyes. She had put her long hair in a loose ponytail and, unlike her sister; she wasn't wearing any make-up and was wearing a sweater over her uniform. A short silence fell between but the teacher took control of the class. As it turned out they were doing a lab practical that lesson, which of course the whole class was happy with that, they loved lab practicals. As it turned out Atem and Kari ended up working together. It was safe to say they had a lot of fun. Kari was pretty good at science so she found it rather amusing at how Atem wasn't as good. He didn't understand some of that apparatus they used, so she laughed when he didn't quite do something right. They had a lot of fun that lesson and ended up spending break time together.

They sat under a tree outside and just chatted, about random things. Kate came outside at one point and saw the pair together. Glaring at her sister she stalked away, she would have him not her. For once she would get something not her.

X

The bell rang for lunch and Kate was already waiting in the cafeteria. As crowds of students came in to get lunch, Kate kept her eyes open for the person she was looking for. It took a little while but she eventually found him. Atem was sitting with four other people, in the midst of a conversation. She made her way over to join them but discovered that there was no room for her. Sighing she took up a position where Atem could see her. Kate ate her lunch but kept glancing up to look at Atem. After a couple of minutes she looked up and met Atem's gorgeous eyes. She flashed him her best winning smile and waved but Atem only smiled a smile small back. He looked away again. Kate sighed; she knew that she would win him. She deserved him and she could not let her sister have him. All she needed now was an opportunity to talk to him again.

A little while later, an opportunity came. Atem got up to go to the bathroom; Kate loitered around outside hoping to catch him as he left.

"Hey Atem!"

Atem looked at her, having just emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh… hi,"

Kate took a step closer, "So, I was wondering whether after school we could hang out because well, I'm new to town and you know town well. Could you give me a tour?"

Atem mentally sighed, he didn't want to be rude and say he couldn't but at the same time he really did not want to show Kate around. The truth was that Kate was really beginning to bug him and she'd only been here for barely four hours.

"I can't, I'm afraid that I have way to much work to do."

"Oh ok, perhaps tomorrow then."

Atem shrugged and walked away, running a hand through his hair. How was he supposed to get the message to her that he was not interested? It was clear in the way she was throwing herself at him that she was interested. But he was not. Atem sighed as he rejoined the others, maybe if he kept declining her offers she would get the message.

Eventually, she would have to… hopefully.

X

Kate and Kari had just exited the school and began their way home.

"I had an amazing day today! How about you Kari?" asked Kate. Her twin shrugged while zipping up her sweater. "Come on Kari, you can't keep hiding yourself in that sweater forever! I'm surprised that the teachers didn't make you take it off." Kari groaned in annoyance at her sister's yammering. She then took the opportunity to put in her earphones while Kate wasn't looking and put her hood up so she couldn't see them. "Anyway, do you remember that Atem guy?"

"Uh-huh." said the pretending Kari.

"He was really cute, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh." Kate was surprised at this response and decided to do a little test.

"Hey look, there's Atem now!" Kari did nothing but hide her face in her hood and walk.

"Uh-huh." Kate became fed up with her continuous phrase 'uh-huh'. So as a result, Kate pulled back Kari's hood and saw the earphones and took one out.

"Uh-huh." said Kate. Kari laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. "Now, as I was saying," Kari groaned again. "Oh hush! I was asking you if you thought that Atem guy was cute or not." Kari sighed.

"Look, I'm not interested in dating or any of that lovey dovey crap Kate. You know that. So you're asking the wrong person about who is cute and who isn't."

"Ugh, you're such a…"

"Tomboy, I know. No need to get jealous Kate." Kari teased as Kate scoffed.

"Please, being a girl is the best!"

"Give me one good reason then."

"Um… well… we can… uh…"

"I'm waiting Kate."

"That doesn't matter now!" Kari laughed victoriously. "What does matter is how I'm gonna get Atem."

"Have you tried, oh I don't know… oh yeah! Being friends and learning about him first!" Kate blinked.

"That's a brilliant idea sis! How'd you come up with that?" Kari sweat-dropped at that comment.

"That's something for another day Kate." The two continued walking until they arrived home.

"We're home!" they yelled once they entered. They were then greeted by their mother and father.

X

"Bye Tea." said Yugi.

"Good bye Tea." said Atem. They were at that part of their walk where they had to separate from Tea. She giggled and said,

"Bye guys, oh and Atem," Atem raised an eyebrow as Tea leaned closer to him until her mouth was at his ear. "And good luck with the new girl." Tea moved back and noticed Atem's flushing face. She giggled again and waved good bye. Once she was out of ear-shot, Yugi asked Atem what she had said to get his face to light up like that.

"Nothing Yugi… l-let's just get home before your grandfather begins to worry about us."

"Mmm… ok I guess." The two began walking until they arrived at the game shop where they were greeted by Yugi's grandfather. After a few hours of completing homework and working in the shop, Atem took this opportunity to go to sleep early. And in his sleep, he began to dream. But it was no ordinary dream, he was dreaming about ancient Egypt.

X

_"__**W-where am I?**__" he thought as he walked around a bit. He then heard the laughter of four people. He turned and saw Mana and Mahad, which where the two he recognized. The other two, on the other hand, he didn't. _

_"Hey Prince!" yelled Mana as she ran up and hugged him._

_"__**It's been a while since I've dreamt of Egypt.**__" Atem thought. "__**Oh well, though I am curious of these two girls.**__"_

_"Mana, let go of him." commandedMahad. Mana obeyed him, but she did it rather angrily._

_"Oh relax; it is not that serious Mana." Katia proclaimed. Karina laughed and put her hand on Mana's shoulder. Atem couldn't help but smile at this. There was something about those two that…_

X

"ATEM!" Atem fell out of his bed and landed face first on the floor. He sat up and found Yugi at the door of his room.

"Yes?"

"We're gonna be late for school! Come on, hurry and get dressed!" Yugi ran downstairs to pack Yugi's and Atem's lunch while Atem rubbed his face.

"_Ow…_" he thought. Atem got up and quickly changed clothes. He then saw Yugi scrambling to get some things. Atem sighed and helped him so they can leave. "_Who were those two girls…?_" he thought. Once Atem and Yugi finished, they headed out the door to see Tea waiting for them. They then quickly walked to school to begin the new day. "_Who are they? Why did I just start dreaming of those two? What does this mean?_" As Atem was in deep though, Yugi and Tea, were in a conversation of their own, completely oblivious to Atem. This continued until they finally arrived at their school. "_School should take my mind off things._"

* * *

**RRP: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Akai: Ok, did someone slip a mickey in your power shake? **

**RRP: Maybe.. I don't know.. **

**Akai: 0.o! Right... ok, you just be quiet.. Guys, please review and what not :D We hope you enjoyed it :D**

**RRP: And watch out for any vampire monkeys! :D **

**Akai: Ignore her -_-'. This is the last time I ever let you off your leash. **

**RRP: Woof!**

**Akai: Oh my Ra! *facepalm* We'll see you next time guys and hopefully RRP will be 'normal'.**

**RRP: HEY!**

**Akai: Hahahaha! See ya! And don't forget to review XD! *two finger salute and runs away***


	4. Chapter 4

**Akai: Guess who's back.**

**RRP: Back again. **

**Akai: We are back. **

**RRP: Tell your friends... Wait a second... how long were we away? **

**Akai: How should I know... I'm not the one who keeps count. Anyway, thanks to the guys who reviewed and stuff.**

**RRP: Let's hope you all survived those vampire monkeys.. **

**Akai: -.-' Oh Ra.. Red, just be quiet and let these guys read... **

**RRP: OK!**

**Akai: -.-' **

**DISCLAIMER!: WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_The two girls turned to face him. Both wore sweet smiles as they greeted him;_

_"Good Morning Prince!" _

_Atem looked at them, they were... so familiar to him. But how were they connect to him, by the looks on their faces they knew him quite well. But Atem, he could not make the connection to them. _

_"Prince, come down to the river! Mahad and Mana are waiting for us!" The green eyed girl said._

_"Yes, come on!" the brown eyed girl agreed, pulling on his arm._

_The Prince nodded and allowed the girls to pull him in the right direction laughing the entire way. The next thing the soon-to-be king knew, he was being thrown face first into the water._

_Splash!_

X

Yugi slowly pushed open the door to Atem's room, he was getting later at waking up these days. As he expected Atem was curled up in bed, the covers pulled up to his chin, he was breathing gently, and there was a smile on his face. Honestly, he looked very cozy under there, but alas, all good things much come to an end. A wicked grin appeared on Yugi's face and he got on to his knees. Crawling across the room and positioned himself next to Atem's head. Yugi leaned over and blew into the former Pharaoh's ear. His reaction was priceless. Atem jerked and jumped from shock. He jumped so much that he hit his head, hard, against the wall. His hands flung to the effected spot, and rolled over to look at his attacker.

Yugi was laughing, tears leaking from his eyes, "I'm sorry! But I had to!"

Atem sat up, one hand still covering the injured spot, "Whatever happened to gently waking someone?"

Yugi smirked and walked to the doorway, "Come on, we've got to leave soon."

He then retreated downstairs while Atem got himself dressed and made his way downstairs. He still had a hand to his head once he came down. Yugi snickered and approached him. Moving Atem's hand, Yugi discovered a nice bruise developing on the spot just above his left eye. Yugi laughed again and pushed Atem down onto the sofa before fetching an ice pack for him. While Atem sat there nursing his head, Yugi was packing their stuff up.

"I blame you." Atem stated.

"Why? I did nothing." Yugi grinned at him.

The other scowled at him while Yugi just laughed. While Yugi was doing the last bit of packing, Atem's thoughts returned to his dream. He had seen those two girls again just like the night before. As they kept appearing in his dreams it had left the once king with the feeling that these girls were definitely from his past. That was probably why he thought them so familiar to him but there was also the fact that he was sure had seen those same faces recently. Unfortunately he could not remember when, sighing he shrugged it off. He would figure it out. Someone's hand appeared in his eye line, bringing him out of his thinking. Grandpa had appeared and was curious as to why Atem had an ice pack on his head. Removing it, he discovered a rapidly turning black bruise developing on Atem's forehead. The bruise extended from his eyebrow to his hair line and was expanding.

"Whoa there, now how on earth did you accomplish that?" Grandpa laughed, replacing the ice pack.

Atem simply pointed at Yugi, who was wearing a way too innocent expression. Grandpa shook his head and ruffled Yugi's hair as he passed him.

A matter of minutes later the pair left the house, with Atem spotting a now impressive bruise. They met up with Tea along the way who inquired to the bruise. After getting the answer Tea just laughed and applauded Yugi, who was rewarded with a swat to the back of the head by Atem. On the way to school Atem tried to ignore the dizziness and slight headache he was feeling. Once they reached school Atem parted from the other to meet up with Kari, like he always did in the morning. The others watched him go.

"That is one love struck Pharaoh." Tristan commented.

"Did he say anything at home Yug?" Joey asked.

Yugi shook his head, "No, but he gets very red when I bring it up."

"The King has found love!" Joey proclaimed.

They all laughed and walked inside.

First lesson of the day was English. Which only meant one thing, Atem had to endure Kate. He was beginning to lose his patience with her. He tried to keep his head low as Kate entered the class. The last thing he needed was her... being her. He couldn't deal with her on top of nursing a pounding headache.

"Morning Atem." Her voice floated over to him.

Atem muttered morning back to her, trying not to look at her.

"You ok?"

He nodded, praying that she would stop. But she did not and it seemed she had spotted the bruise on his head.

"Oh my, what happened to you?!"

"I'm ok, just leave me be. I'm fine."

Kate frowned, "Ok, but I'm watching you." She smirked and walked to her seat.

Atem mentally sighed; he could deal with her stares as long as she said no more. He couldn't deal with her constant talking, not today. The teacher walked in and began the lesson. During the lesson Atem tried his hardest to concentrate but the constant pounding in his head was making it difficult to concentrate. The bell ringing loudly at the end of the class didn't help either. The noise bounced around his head but it passed and he went off to his next class, science.

Once there, Atem took his seat and gently rubbed his head. Kari came and took her seat and was about to gently hit him on the shoulder to draw his attention but the look on his face stopped her.

"Atem, are you ok?"

Atem nodded, "I'm fine."

Kari frowned; she wasn't buying that, "Does your head hurt?"

"Yeah, I've got a headache and I'm slightly dizzy."

Kari was really concerned for her friend now, "Atem, go see the nurse."

"No, I'm fine. I'll be ok."

Kari really wasn't buying this but she knew that Atem could be stubborn at times. She was going to keep an eye on him. As it turned out they were doing a practical that lesson, this would not help Atem's situation. The noise of the chattering class got to him, he was walking back to his seat when he stumbled and fell. But he did not hit the ground, Kari had caught him. The teacher came over as Kari got Atem to sit down.

Kari explained the situation to the teacher. The teacher instructed her to get a glass of water while he spoke to Atem.

"Atem, do you feel sick? You look pale."

Atem nodded, slightly. The teacher put a hand of his shoulder as Kari returned with a glass of water, giving it to Atem.

"Atem, drink that slowly and then Kari, take him to the nurse." The teacher said.

Kari nodded. The teacher patted Atem's shoulder before moving away to take control of the class who were gawking at the scene before them. Kari knelt in front of Atem as he drank slowly. He did indeed look pale. She had known that this was more than a simple headache. Once Atem had finished drinking, Kari gently led him to the nurse.

X

Kari was holding Atem up as they were on their way to the nurse, which, unfortunately, was all the way across the school.

"Atem, I knew you were stubborn but come on, really?" Atem chuckled a bit. _"That laugh… eh, whatever!"_ Kari thought.

"Sorry, I just didn't think this would happen."

"Stupid… you always expect the unexpected." Atem went wide eyed.

"_Ok, I know I've heard that somewhere!"_ Atem groaned as he tried to remember.

"Don't think too much. You could have a concussion."

"Joy…" Kari quietly giggled. "Ugh…" Atem quickly brought his hand to his head.

"What's wrong?!" She felt him tense up rather quickly.

"_T-that laugh… I think… ugh…_" The pain went away and he put his hand down. "Nothing Kari, sorry for scaring you." Kari scoffed.

"Nothing scares me Atem."

"Really now, nothing scares you?" he asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"That's right. I might be a girl, but I don't scare easily." Atem chuckled.

"Well, would you mind if I tested that?" Kari raised an eyebrow to his question.

"Uh… I don't think you can especially in your condition."

"Not now, when I'm better." Kari laughed.

"Sure, but you'll just be wasting your time." Atem chuckled.

"We'll see about that." The two continued their walk.

X

They arrived at the nurse and Atem was given a bed to lie down on. The nurse confirmed that Atem was suffering from concussion. Kari had quickly gone back to the science lab to collect their things before she returned and sat with Atem. The nurse had given Atem an ice pack and was in the process of ringing Grandpa.

"I told you." Kari said.

"Come again?"

"I told you that you had a concussion. What did you do?" Atem groaned remembering Yugi's little stunt.

"Let's just say my cousin isn't good at waking people up."

"Let me guess, he blew in your ear." Atem quickly looked at her wide eyed. Kari then took out another ice pack.

"H-how…" Kari giggled. "_Oh my Ra, when this concussion is over, I must find out where I've heard that laugh from!_"

"I've had to wake my sister up you know." Atem chuckled.

"That explains everything." he said jokingly. They both laughed for a moment. Kari then sat on the bed while replacing the ice pack. She took Atem's hand to move the old ice pack and placed the new one on his head. Good thing for Atem that she did. When she took his hand, his face quickly turned red.

Silence befell them. Though, it wasn't awkward, it was… nice. When Kari moved the ice pack up to cover the entire bump, she found herself looking at his eyes. Something about them caused her deep longing. Atem noticed her looking and found himself looking back. This is the first time he'd ever been this close to her let alone looking at her eyes. Everything seemed to just disappear for the moment. Purple met brown in an all-out war for dominance and, strangely enough, brown was losing. Something inside Kari was weakening.

"_No, I have to stay strong!_" she thought. But, they then heard the door open and Kari moved away. "_Phew…_"

It was the nurse who had entered the room again, followed by someone new.

"Atem, your grandfather's here."

Grandpa came over to Atem and gently smiled at him.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Grandpa gently helped Atem to get to his feet. Atem was still pale and looked disorientated, but he smiled at Grandpa in greeting. Kari got to her feet and followed the pair. Once Grandpa had settled Atem in the car he turned and took Atem's things from Kari.

"Kari, can you find Yugi and tell him what's happened?" asked his Grandfather.

Kari nodded. "Count on it." She watched as Grandpa got into the car and drove off. Sighing, she turned and went back inside. It was break time and there were students everywhere. This made finding Yugi a lot harder then she had expected. But she eventually tracked him down. Key thing to remember when looking for either one; look for the pointy multi-colored hair.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned, "Kari! Is it true that Atem collapsed in science? Is he ok?"

"He's fine, but he has gone home. Your grandfather told me to come and tell you. He picked up Atem about five minutes ago."

"But what happened?" Joey asked, concerned for his friend.

Kari explained what had happened to them. But she did not know that her twin was nearby listening to every word. Kate glared at her sister. Kari should have come to get her when Atem had gone to the nurse, he would have wanted her.

Yugi practically sprinted home; his concern for Atem had been growing throughout the day. His mind had been imagining the worst. Currently he was half convinced that Atem was in hospital having brain surgery. But he pushed that thought away because he knew Atem would be ok... right? Upon arriving at the Game Shop, Yugi found Grandpa behind the counter sorting packs of cards.

"How's Atem?" He asked, anxiously.

"He's fine Yugi, he's better then he was earlier."

"How was he earlier?"

"He was pale and disorientated; I was half convinced he was actually going to be sick at one point. But he didn't. He's in the living room now probably sleeping, I'm not sure."

Yugi nodded, racing off to the stairs. Once he reached the top he caught sight of Atem and sighed in relief. Dropping his bag, he moved over to his friend and sat in front of him. Atem was sleeping, his head resting on a pillow and covered with his duvet which Grandpa must have brought down. He was still a little pale but color was slowly returning.

Yugi gently took hold of Atem's hand; this caused the sleeping figure to stir. His eyelids fluttered slightly before opening. Atem smiled sleepily at Yugi.

"Oh god, Atem! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

Tears leaked from Yugi's eyes, he bent his head so his forehead was touching Atem's hand. Atem saw Yugi and chuckled.

"It's ok Yugi. I'm alright, it was an accident. No harm done. But next time, try a more gentle approach when waking someone."

Yugi nodded, wiped away his tears before wrapping his arms around Atem. Atem laughed at Yugi's way of apology, squishing someone into forgiveness.

X

"Kate? Seriously! What is wrong with you?"

"When Atem went to the nurse's office, you should have come to get me! That's what he would have wanted!"

Kate rolled her eyes at her sister, "Actually, I think you'll find that Atem wanted Yugi as Yugi's his cousin! Why would he want you fussing over him while he was waiting to be taken home?"

"He didn't need Yugi. He wanted me! I should have been there!"

"Oh my god Kate! It's like you're obsessed with him, he doesn't want you! He never will, so just give it up!"

Kate glared at her sister before walking off to her bedroom. Shutting the door she began to pace up and down. As she was pacing his failed to notice the shadowy figure appear in the corner of the room. The figure observed Kate for a moment before the girl's eyes found it. Kate gasped.

"_Greetings Kate_."

"W-Who are you?" Kate observed her intruder and saw a faint resemblance. Everything except their skin color and clothes were the same.

The figure came closer, "_I am your ancestor. My name is Katia. I understand you know a certain boy named Atem_."

Kate nodded slowly.

"_Well, it would interest you to know that he is not of this time. He is an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and I... I was his beloved. Well I should have been but my sister got in the way_."

Kate nodded, "Mine as well."

Katia came even closer to Kate, "_Help me Kate, and allow me use of your body so I can get my dear Pharaoh back to where he belongs, with me, no… us. If you do then I will share all the memories of the happy times that I have with you_."

Kate wasn't really listening anymore. She was lost in Katia's eyes, like those eyes were putting a spell on her. Without really knowing what had been said, Kate murmured 'Yes', and that was when everything changed.

X

Kari collapsed on her bed deep in thought of the events that occurred today.

"_His… eyes… his eyes were so…"_ At that moment, a figure appeared in the corner of the room.

"_Full of life, determined, soul piercing, and the list goes on."_ Kari quickly sat up.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Kari demanded. The ghostly figure, that looked a lot like her, bowed to show her that it means no harm. Kari was amazed at the resemblance. This stranger wore somewhat old clothing, her skin was tan while Kari's was pale, and their hair was put in the same position, back and out of the way.

"_I, my dear, am Karina, your ancestor._" Kari was in shock.

"M-my ancestor? How do I know you're not lying?!" Kari stood up ready to defend herself.

"_My, you have my fighting spirit alright. Anyway, hmm… ok! You have a twin sister with green eyes who at times you believe to be your opposite. Whatever you like, she likes the opposite. Well, except this case anyway."_ Karina winked at her.

"Is that all you know? And what do you mean 'except this case'?"

"_Do you know someone named Atem?"_ Kari nodded. "_Kari, you must listen to me! Many things are going to happen and you are the only one to stop them!"_

"I don't understand. First, how do you know Atem? And you still didn't answer me." Karina laughed nervously.

"_Hahaha, well, he's a 5000 year old ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who sealed himself_-"

"Away, within the millennium puzzle." Kari rubbed her head. "H-how do I know that?"

"_Kari, I'm your ancestor and I have given you all my knowledge. My knowledge of the past, of fighting, and everything you need to know. You must stop the evil Kari. Oh and… what I meant before was that… you and your sister like opposite things. But in this case, you like the same thing… or person rather."_ Before Kari could reply, Karina disappeared.

"_Ok Karina, I'll do it. I understand."_ Kari sat in her bed, taking in all of this new found information. "_Ugh… I knew we should've stayed in Canada. But no, mom wanted to come here since it's the only place in the world we haven't been to yet._" Kari laid back on her bed and fell asleep.

X

"So, I understand that you want the Pharaoh back in the afterlife?" said Katia.

"I do." replied a shadowed figure.

"Well, I believe I can help with that"

"Good, I know just how to do it."

X

It is late at night and Atem is having yet another Egypt dream. This one was of his tragic confrontation with Zorc, the dark one.

_ "Pharaoh!" _

_Long dark brown hair tickled his face and a pair brown eyes hovered above the amethyst eyes of the Pharaoh. That girl he keeps seeing was crying already as she took in the appearance of her friend. _

_"You did it, Atem." _

_Atem gazed up at her, "No, I didn't..." Even if he had no idea who she was, he knew her to be a friend. Therefore treat her as such. Though, a strange feeling ran through him that she was no ordinary friend._

_She grasped the Pharaoh's hand, "What do you mean?" _

_"I didn't defeat him, I sealed him..." _

_"But that's good… isn't it?" _

_Atem shook his head weakly. _

_"The price of Zorc's imprisonment is my soul. I will be sealed into the Millennium Puzzle."_

_The girl opened her mouth but nothing came out, instead she pressed her forehead against his. Tears fell from her eyes. She could hear Atem's labored breathes, she knew that he didn't have much time. _

_"Atem, there something I want to you to know." _

_The darkness was calling to the Pharaoh, he didn't have long. Atem had felt he had one more thing to say but wondered if he had enough time to say it, even though he wasn't sure of what to say. _

_"I should have said this earlier. But I've never took my feelings into to consideration. I need to say it and now I need you to know this. I… I…" Atem became tired and closed his eyes. "I love you."_

"Karina!" Atem's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up in his bed. He was sweating, his heart was racing, and he was breathing heavily. His white tank-top shirt was on the verge of being damp. "_W-was that…?"_ Then he heard a knock at his door. "Come in." The door opened and it was revealed that it had been Yugi who knocked. "Is something wrong Yugi?" He then noticed Yugi's expression. It had one word written all over it.

Devious.

Atem raised one eyebrow to this. "Yugi…?" He came in and closed the door.

"Karina, oh Karina, Karina!" said Yugi. Atem blushed bright red as he watched Yugi laugh until tears leaked from his eyes and became blue in the face.

"It isn't funny Yugi." he simply stated. Yugi relaxed and sat on the bed next to his friend.

"What happened, who's Karina, and that must've been one heck of a dream Atem." Atem nodded and then became wide eyed. He remembers the two girls! The shock of the dream must've reconnected his memories. "Atem?"

"Uh… right," Atem explained everything to Yugi. The young Mutou was dumbfounded at all the information behind the twins. Yugi then smiled maliciously. "What?"

"Kari and Atem sitting in a tree,"

"Yugi!" Atem's face quickly went red.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Yugi fell off the bed from laughing so much. Atem blushed bright red at Yugi's… comment.

"Really Yugi?" Yugi then sat up on the floor.

"I came in here to tell you that Gramps doesn't want you to go to school today."

"B-but…!" Yugi raised a brow with a smirk.

"B-but you don't wanna miss a glorious day at school, missing the glorious Kari!"

"Grr… hmm, and I bet you don't want to keep Tea waiting right?" Atem said with a smirk of his own. Yugi cringed, making fun of Atem was… well… fun and all, but forgetting Tea, uh-oh! Yugi then ran out of the room leaving a very smug ex-pharaoh behind. "Exactly." He then laid back in his bed, putting his hands behind his head.

X

"Kari!" yelled Yugi. Kari stopped and turned to see him walking towards her.

"Hey, how's it going Yugi?" She happily replied. The two began walking to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Good, but Atem isn't in the best mood today though." Kari laughed.

"Gee I wonder why Yugi." Yugi rubbed his head while laughing a little.

"Right, I guess he told you huh?"

"He didn't have to. That whole thing had you written all over it." They both laughed.

"Yeah well, I want to try to make it up to him but I need your help." Kari blinked in confusion.

"Oh, well what do you want me to do then?"

"Would you mind coming to my house?"

"No I wouldn't actually. I have wanted to have some time away from Kate, she's been acting weird, even for her." Yugi then began sprinting away. "Yugi, what's the plan?!"

"After school, meet me and the others in the front! Thanks Kari!" Yugi was then out of ear-shot and sight.

"No problem I guess." Kari just shrugged it off and made her way into the cafeteria. She then found a spot next to the window and sat there. "_I have to be on high alert now. There's something Karina didn't tell me. Maybe I should see Atem. He might know considering he knew her or he should know her at least._"

X

It is now the end of the day and Kari was waiting for Yugi and the others. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Kate though.

"Hello Kari, what are you doing?" said Katia pretending to be Kate.

"Kate, I'm just going to do something with a friend and then I'm going home." Katia looked at Kari with Kate's eyes and then left. "_I have to be more careful."_

"_Good, you have acquired my sensing ability. You feel something off in Kate's Ba or energy do you not?" _asked Karina. Kari simply nodded and noticed Yugi and the others walking to her. "About time you guys got here! I was beginning to think I was ditched."

"Sorry, Joey and Tristan went back to the cafeteria to see if they had more food." explained Tea. Kari rolled her eyes as Joey and Tristan 'HEY' Tea, who smugly stuck her tongue out.

"We should get going guys." said Yugi. Everyone nodded and began making their way. Along the way, Kari made sure Kate wasn't there.

"_Remember Kari-_" Karina was interrupted by Kari.

"_Expect the unexpected." _Karina nodded proudly at her descendant. They then came upon a game shop. Yugi opened the door and was greeted by his grandfather. His grandfather then noticed Kari.

"Well, hello there. What's your name again?"

"I'm Kari sir." Gramps chuckled at the fact he was called a 'sir'.

"Just call me gramps. Everyone does!" Kari smiled and nodded.

"Uh ok, gramps." Yugi's grandfather laughed.

"Hey gramps, where's Atem?" asked Yugi.

"Atem, he's up in his room. He said that he will be studying his material for the classes he's struggling with."

"Didn't he help you here?"

"Of course he did! That was the first thing he did today! He swept the shop, helped me do inventory, helped me with the laundry, he even cooked without me!" Everyone was surprised by this. Atem sure was handy. Yugi smiled, this was good for his image for Kari. "After he finished, he went upstairs."

"Ok, come on guys. Let's go thank him." Everyone nodded and followed Yugi upstairs. They then came to Atem's room. Yugi knocked on the door and heard a 'come in'. Yugi opened the door and saw Atem at his desk. He was scratching his head, trying to make sense of a mathematics problem. He was wearing his usual black muscle t-shirt so you were able to see his muscles tense when he got frustrated. "Hey Atem!" Atem turned and saw all his friends.

"Glad you all could make it. I made enough food for everyone here thankfully." Atem stood up and put his books away. He then turned and saw them smiling at him. "What?" Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi moved out of the way to reveal Kari. Atem's face heated up quickly and he turned on his heel to face his desk again. "_I had a feeling but… ugh, why Yugi why?_" He turned back around after the heat left his face. "Hello Kari."

"Hey Atem." She walked towards him. "Yugi tells me you were feeling kind of down today." Atem mentally glared at Yugi who just gave him a peace sign in return.

"He did, did he?" Kari nodded.

"I missed my lab partner today." Atem chuckled. Atem and Kari were in such a deep conversation, they failed to notice Yugi and the others leave and close the door. When the door closed, that was when they were aware. "Atem,"

"Yes?"

"I have to know something."

"What is it?" Kari was trying to find the right words to say what was on her mind, but couldn't get the right words together. That was when Karina appeared beside her. Atem went wide eyed.

"What is it Atem?" Kari followed his gaze to Karina. "Y-you can see her?" Atem nodded slowly and walked towards her.

"_Hello Atem."_ saidKarina.

"Karina?" she nodded. "What are you doing here?" Karina then looked at Kari. "I don't understand."

"_Atem, I know your memory has faded but please, try to remember._"

"Remember what?" Kari and Atem asked. Atem then cringed.

"Kari, is this what you wanted to know? Did Karina tell you who I really am?" Kari nodded. "I bet you were pretty scared when you found out." he smirked.

"Nice try, but no." she said with a smirk of her own.

"_It's true Atem. She showed no signs of fear._" Atem chuckled.

"Wow, she really is your descendant." All three laughed that time. "Karina,"

"_Yes,"_

"I did hear you." Karina gasped, knowing exactly what he meant.

"_But, it is no longer my time. Therefore I must forfeit to someone new._" They both looked at Kari.

"What?" asked Kari.

"Nothing, Karina, why aren't you in the afterlife?" asked Atem.

"_She's back Atem."_

"Who is Karina?"

"_Katia_," Atem went wide eyed now fully understanding the situation.

* * *

**RRP: *doing a weird dance* **

**Akai: OK, what is it now?! **

**RRP: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Akai: 0.o! You weren't even dancing to that... **

**RRP: I am now.. hehehehehehehhehee!**

**Akai: ... Grrreat -.-'. So please review and if anyone knows how to get Red to stop dancing please let me know... **

**RRP: I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!**

**Akai: ... Help me... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Akai: Welcome to chapter 5 of...**

**Both: INTERNAL STRUGGLES!**

**RRP: And I have stopped dancing-**

**Akai: Good!**

**RRP: Yup! BUT! I do sing! OPPA GANGNUM STYLE!**

**Akai: -.-' Of course... I guess I have to do this... *ahem* (Quick side note... I'm not gonna be on for a while... probably... so talk to RRP. RRP will be on :P) **

**We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Yugi and the others were downstairs, wondering what the two love birds were talking about when…

_THUD!_

A loud sound came from upstairs followed by a yell.

"Kari!" Atem yelled almost angrily. Not even a second later, the two came running downstairs. Yugi and the others were shocked to see Atem acting like this. He was chasing Kari all over the house, both carrying smiles on their faces and laughing. It was a rare scene to see Atem with that type of expression off the dueling field.

The two rounded a corner as Kari jumped over the couch followed by Atem. Right when he was about to catch her, she jumped up and stepped on his face as she used that to continue her jump.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled as she ran off. Atem smirked accepting the challenge and ran off to do so.

"Well, that went better than expected." said Yugi. The others agreed and nodded as they all watched.

X

Atem sat with his fingers interlocked on the edge on the sofa. His eyebrows contracted in a frown and a certain expression which made it clear that he was thinking deeply. He had many thoughts flowing through his mind but they were all to do with one person, Katia. What was she doing here? What did she want? These questions ran around and around his head, he couldn't really make sense of anything at the moment but he would persevere. He had to, if he didn't do anything who knew what would happen. His thinking was interrupted by Yugi who had come downstairs and across to him.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Why?" Atem asked.

"Grandpa asked me to ask. He's worried, especially after yesterday."

Atem knew what they meant. He had had a concussion yesterday and the bruise on his forehead was like a beacon. If it was down to Grandpa then Atem would be staying home like he did yesterday but Atem had insisted about going in. Yugi, on the other hand, knew that Atem was fine. Moving away from the other, Yugi began to pack his bag when a thought crossed his mind.

"Did you enjoy having Kari around yesterday?" Yugi smirked as he noticed Atem tense a little. Luckily for Atem he had his back to Yugi as his face went red.

"Yes I did actually. I thank you for bringing her around."

"So, I guess you can't wait to get to school then."

Atem wasn't really listening when he answered, "Yes."

Yugi smirked. He was well aware that Atem had stopped listening for his body language gave it away. With his bag all packed he pulled it over his shoulder and handed Atem's bag to him. At first Atem didn't notice his bag appear to him, he was too lost in his thoughts but he jumped slightly. Making their way downstairs they found Grandpa behind the counter.

"Atem are you sure you want to go, my boy?"

Atem nodded, "I'll be fine."

Grandpa frowned. But then he relented, he was just being over protective. He watched them go before sighing and returned to his card sorting.

X

Geography, the one lesson which consisted of Yugi, Atem, and Joey, but no twins, this also meant an opportunity for Yugi and Joey to try and get Atem to talk about Kari. They all would try at lunch as well but Joey and Tristan were more interested in the food than anything else. Joey smirked as Atem took his seat in front of him.

"So, did you enjoy that certain someone coming to see you yesterday?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, yes I did." was his reply.

"So..." Joey smacked Atem's shoulder, "What did you guys do or talk about?"

Atem saw through this statement, "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Joey frowned at Atem who just smirked back at him. A second later Joey's expression changed to a sort of pout.

"Come on! Just tell us!"

Atem just winked and turned around; the teacher had just entered the room. Joey gave Yugi a look which said, 'how can we get him to talk'. Yugi just shrugged at him and dug his book out of his bag. Sneaking a glance at Atem, Yugi saw a distance expression on his face. Something or perhaps someone was on his mind. Yugi smirked to himself before concentrating on the work.

X

The next lesson was PE, everybody's favorite… well almost everyone's. Yugi wasn't particularly fond of this lesson, since he'd been the dodge ball for a while. But of course that had gone but Yugi still didn't really like this lesson.

As he came upon the gymnasium, he noticed Atem, Joey, Tristan, and the girls that have this class at this time in karate uniforms. Yugi felt an arm on his shoulder and saw it was the PE teacher and he was holding one for Yugi.

About ten minutes later, Yugi emerged from the boy's locker room and saw the guys and girls on separate lines. The youth saw this and quickly ran to one and stood next to Atem and Joey. Atem saw Yugi and whispered,

"It's about time you got here."

"Sorry, I just don't like this class." Yugi said apologizing. Atem chuckled and told Yugi what they are going to do. The coach had told them that they will pair up with someone of the opposite sex and spar. Yugi's face turned pale at the thought of being beat by a girl. Atem chuckled and then stopped when the doors opened and closed fast as a girl came in running. Yugi looked to Atem and saw his flustered face. Yugi and Joey saw this and looked to the girl and saw it was none other than Kari. She ran and stood next to Tea, who, was in front of Yugi, which put Kari in front of Atem. The coach blew his whistle and everyone cringed, covering their ears.

"Alright, now to pair up!" The coach then told everyone to move to the person directly in front of them. Yugi and Joey saw Atem's face heat up even more with that being said. The guys and girls moved to meet in the middle. Kari smirked as she saw who her opponent would be.

"Just to let you know, I'm not going to hold back." said Kari. Atem went wide eyed at this and then smirked.

"Good, then shall we begin?" Kari nodded and they waited for the teacher to give the 'ok'. The whistle blew and Kari took the offensive and threw her fist at him. Atem's reflex activated as he caught it and twisted it behind her back. "I thought you said you wouldn't hold back." Kari growled and used her foot and stepped on his. Atem let go and groaned in pain as he held the damaged area. Kari turned on her heel and round-house kicked Atem in the gut. Atem was sent flying into the spare mats that were folded against the wall. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea went wide eyed as they saw Kari run to him.

"Atem, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" asked Kari as she sat him up. Atem groaned a little and then smiled while laughing a little.

"I'm fine. You know, Karina always said she could beat me. I just never believed her." Kari smiled and helped him up. "So, are we going to continue?" Kari laughed and nodded. The two then ran back to the mat and sparred yet again. Everyone watched in awe at the raw power they both just displayed. It was something truly incredible.

X

He was walking down the corridor, heading out of the school when he sensed it. Someone was following him. Turning on the spot he saw no one but he just knew someone was following. Cautiously, he continued his walk. He made his way out of the doors and down the steps when someone grabbed him by the choker on his neck and brought him around the corner of the building. There he was pinned against the wall, staring at his attacker. His mind was saying Kate, but the gleam in her eye said another story. He knows who this is.

"Katia," said Atem.

Katia looked into those gorgeous amethyst eyes, "Atem, have you missed me? Gods know I have missed you... so much."

She leant in and nuzzled his cheek. Atem struggled against her;

"Katia, get off me."

He struggled more but Katia had more strength then he'd ever realized. Her knee came pressing a spot just above his knee, preventing movement. Her arms were gripping a pressure point just above the other's elbows, again restricting movement and inflicting pain on the other.

"I won't. I want to be close to you, having been away from you for so long. I want you to come home, my love. Come back to the afterlife with me."

"No, I have made my choice. I have no wish to return."

Without warning Katia leant in and kissed him. Atem struggled pushing against her arms and turning his head to break the kiss. Katia stared deeply at him.

"You have no choice but to return now." She said.

Atem frowned at her. Katia stepped aside to reveal Kari standing meters away from them. Her face showed shock, confused, anger, jealousy and betrayal. Atem took a step forwards. To make matters worse it began to rain.

"Kari, listen to me. This is not what it seems."

Kari took a step backwards, shaking her head. She stared at the pair.

"_Kari! Don't let your emotions get in the way. Atem is not at fault here_!" yelled Karina.

Kari couldn't listen to Karina. As much as she didn't want her emotions to run rampant, she could not ignore the intense betrayal she was feeling. Without really knowing what she was doing, Kari turned on the spot and ran. She heard Atem calling to her but she did not stop running.

Atem watched her go, raindrops landed on his face making it look as if he were crying, even though, in his heart, he was. Katia moved behind him and slid her arms over him. Atem jerked out of her hold turning to face her, a furious expression on his face. Katia just smirked at him.

"I will get you home Atem… one way or another."

She began to walk away when Atem spoke,

"No, you will be the one going home. I'm going to send you there and not allow you to return."

Katia face him and scoffed, "And just how do you plan to do that? You do not have the Millennium Puzzle with you at the moment."

This statement rang true. He did not have the Puzzle today. He hadn't put it on today. Then came the fact that he didn't know which spell to use to send her back. Refusing to show that she had been right Atem just stared at her. She gave him a knowing look before walking away.

That left Atem, standing in the rain, soaking wet, practically fuming about what had happened. In the back of his mind, he felt Yugi curiously poking his way through.

"_Atem, where are you? We waited for you but you never came and then it rained so we ran home. Are you ok? You seem angry_."

Atem sighed, trying to calm himself down, "_I'm fine. I'm coming home now_."

Before beginning the walk home, he smashed his fist into the brick wall. Allowing his anger to flow out of him, but some did remain. Sighing, he began to walk home.

X

Kari ran and ran. She ran all the way into the park before falling to the ground on her knees, stopping. She was soaked, her hair plastered to her face. Breathing hard, tears ran down her face. She was angry with Atem and herself at the same time. She was angrier at herself for letting her emotions take over back there. She needed to be strong but she had let that... that scene control her. She was angry at Atem and Kate- no -_Katia_ as well. Why would he do that? Why would she do that!? What did either of them gain from all this!?

"_Kari!_" yelled Karina. The sobbing Kari looked up at her as she saw her ancestor kneel next to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "_That was a false scene. It was created by Katia to cut through your confidence._" Kari became wide eyed.

"So… that didn't happen?" Karina looked down.

"_Kari… it did… but it wasn't Atem. His loyalty is something no one can ever break. Knowing this, I know that Atem isn't the one at fault._"

"But… the way it looked…"

"_Not everything is what it seems to be. Also, I noticed the hold she had on him._" Kari's brow rose in confusion. "_Katia was holding a few pressure points. Those, to be more specific, were most likely paralyzing points in the body. I had to show her those for self-defense purposes._" Kari wiped the last tear away and stood up, angrier than ever before. But now… it was her sister and Katia. And she was also frustrated at herself for even caring this much.

"Karina,"

"_Yes?_"

"It's about to go down." Kari then began walking home. She knew she needed rest for whatever was about to unfold. She figured she could talk to Atem on Monday considering they had no school tomorrow. "_Sorry Atem, I should've listened…_" Kari thought.

X

Atem's walk home had been slow. Despite the rain, he had not walked partially fast. Therefore, once he reached the warmth of the Kame Game Shop he was soaked and shivering. Grandpa gasped and panicked slightly, seeing how wet and cold he was. He took Atem upstairs, shouting to Yugi to grab him some dry clothes and a couple of towels. They had let him change in private before fussing again. They had wrapped him up in blankets and got him sitting on the sofa, a cup of_ hot_ chocolate sitting on the table waiting to be sipped. Yugi had tried to get him to talk about what had happened to keep him out in the rain for so long, but Atem stubbornly said nothing.

After a while, Grandpa came back from down stairs with two letters in his hands.

"These are for you two."

He gave each of them a letter and watched curiously as the pair opened identical letters. Inside the envelope was an invitation inviting them to _Clash of the Duelist! KC Ultimate Championships!_ Yugi whooped' as he read the tournament will be at least three days! Another tournament, he had actually missed them. Atem, on the other hand, took a less of an enthusiastic reaction. He was sort of excited, as Yugi held the title of 'King of Games' and he wanted to try and win that back. But, his current condition and the encounter with Katia was still on his mind causing his reaction to only him raising his eyebrows. Yugi was talking animatedly to Grandpa about the tournament and how it will start next week, he was obviously too excited. Atem just internally sighed, getting to his feet and moving upstairs, leaving the blankets and hot chocolate which was untouched. He knew that Yugi was watching him go and blocked his end of the link. Once he reached the safety of his room, he leaned against the door and pressed his hands into his forehead. His bruise ached in protest to the pressure but he ignored it. Eventually he moved to his desk and opened a draw. His deck was lying there, untouched since the ceremonial duel. Placing it on the desk, he then laid out six cards. He laid out the three Egyptian Gods in one row and below that the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Kuriboh. His mind on Kari and Katia he looked out the window above his desk. Staring out of it, he sighed again.

"_Gods of Egypt, Mana, Mahad, please… give me strength, help me_." He sighed again, "_Help me find a way to rid this world of Katia. Her jealously of Karina and Kari will destroy them. Help me find away_." Atem sat at his desk, hands pressed together as he prayed for about twenty minutes before he put it all away. Before he put his deck away, it glowed. Atem opened it and saw the Dark Magician Girl glowing. Chuckling, Atem summoned her.

"My King," said the bowing Dark Magician Girl. Atem then told her he was no longer king, to just call him Atem. She complied and stood up. "Atem, you must go to her."

"Come again?" Atem raised his eyebrows in shock and in confusion. The magician giggled.

"Go to her, invite her to the tournament."

"She is angry with me. I do not think she will…" She waved her hand.

"All is forgiven. Remember, she has Karina's wisdom to call upon." Just then the door opened to reveal Yugi, who, was in shock that a card was alive.

"Ah! Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi fell on his butt and Atem helped him up.

"It's alright, what do you need Yugi?"

"Uh… I was thinking we could invite the twins to the tournament." Atem face-palmed as Dark Magician Girl giggled. "What?" He pointed to the magician.

"She was just telling me to invite Kari." Yugi laughed.

"Wow, even your deck knows your feelings." Atem rolled his eyes as Yugi laughed.

"And I'm sure yours knows of your feelings towards a certain brunette with blue eyes and that loves dancing." Atem smirked as he saw Yugi stop laughing and cringe with a red face. At that point, Dark Magician Girl returned to her card while giggling at the two.

"So… are you going to invite them?" Atem thought for a minute. Should he invite _both_? Technically, they are both his friends. It would be rude. And that would also give Atem the chance to watch over Katia's actions. It may prove to be a safer method but… he would have to be gentle in inviting them both. After tonight… he will have to be careful around both of them.

"_I just hope all truly is forgiven…_" Atem thought.

* * *

**Akai: Soo... what did you think?**

**RRP: 0.o! OH MY RA! **

**Akai: What?!**

**RRP: Maybe Katia is being controlled by Vampire Monkey's!**

**Akai: Ok, if anyone knows how to get that Vampire Monkey nonsense out of her head, please... contact me on... my PM or leave it in a review.**

**RRP: Do you think they like cookies?**

**Akai: -.-' See you next time guys. (Help...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**RRP - It's really very dusty in here... **

**Akai - ...? How can an internet page get dusty.. **

**RRP - Because we've been gone sooo long...**

**Akai - Yeah and we know why don't we.. **

**RRP - Hey! I didn't mean to bow up the Tower of London... I just pressed the wrong button. **

**Akai - Yes I totally believe that... Anyway, Hellllo again we're back after a long time, I was gone for a while, then when i got back i got sick and i was just a mess in school... so yeah, please enjoy :P**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

He stood outside the door thinking. Well actually he was trying to word his request but was struggling to find the right words. This was quite unusual for a once Pharaoh, as they were mean to be very charismatic but right now that skill was not aiding Atem, he was stuck for words. Sighing, he decided that he was just going to have to go for if it and hope that some higher power would guide him. Stepping up to the knock, he knocked and waited. When the door opened Atem saw who he first believed to be Kate, due to the hair hanging loose, but then he recognized the brown eyes. Kari always had her hair up so it was unusual to see her with her hair hanging freely. He… he sort of liked it more.

"Atem, what are you doing here?" Atem quickly scrambled his thoughts together after being in yet another Kari daze.

"I... err, well… I want to apologize for what happened yesterday... It wasn't what it had seemed to be."

Kari slipped outside and closed the door behind her, "It's ok, I know. Karina talked me down. You don't have to apologize for anything."

Atem smiled slightly at her. There was an awkward silence as Atem tried to phrase the next request. Luckily, he didn't have to break the silence.

"Are you entering that new tournament that Seto Kaiba's organized?"

"Yeah, Yugi's world number one at the moment but I intend to take it from him in the nicest way possible." he said smugly.

Kari laughed.

"I was wondering," Atem began, "Do you want to come to the tournament with me- I mean us?" Kari laughed again and he loved every second of it.

"To be your cheerleader?" Kari replied, smirking slightly.

"No, just be..." Atem trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Just to be your cheerleader," Kari laughed, "Yeah sure I'll come. But one, I'm not wearing a cheerleader costume. Two, I want to bring Kate with me."

Atem was taken aback by the second request.

"Why do you want to bring her with you?"

"I need to keep an eye on her Atem, if I don't then who knows what she might do.

"You cannot trust her Kari."

"I know Atem, just trust _me_ ok?"

There was the sound of someone calling Kari's name.

"That's my mom, I have to go. But I see you on Monday ok?"

Atem nodded and watched Kari go inside before he turned and walked away. He pondered about many things on the way home, the tournament, Kari, Kate or rather Katia. As it seemed he had a lot on his plate at the moment. Sighing he quickened his pace; he'd work it out... somehow.

X

Something seemed off when Atem stepped over the threshold of the Game shop. Grandpa wasn't in the shop and it seemed too quiet, a little two quiet. As he shut the door and moved further into the shop he didn't hear a certain someone sneaking on him. Yugi shouted 'Boo!' and laughed as Atem jumped a mile, emitted a startled cry and fell into a nearby shelf.

"Come on Yugi!" Atem groaned, regaining his balance and picking up the packs of cards which had fallen to the floor, "Really? Why would you do that?"

"That's because it's fun for me!" said Yugi laughing.

"But you know that I wasn't really scared."

"You fell into a shelve"

"You startled me."

"You cried out in fear."

"You're exaggerating."

"I'm winning!"

Atem scowled and matched up the stairs. Laughing Yugi hurried to follow him. Atem settled himself on the sofa while Yugi took a seat in a nearby armchair and looked over at the other. Atem seemed lost in thought, his eyes were distant. Thinking that he might think about the upcoming tournament Yugi attempted to get an insight into his strategy and deck.

"So... Are you going to pull any new tricks for your hat in the tournament?"

Atem shot him a skeptic gaze, "Really? Why would I tell you, my upcoming opponent, about how I am going to win?"

"Um… because… uh… please?" Yugi pulled the puppy dog eyes.

"No Yugi. Not going to work."

The puppy dog eyes were still looking at him.

"Stop looking at me like that." he said sternly.

There was a slight pout on his lips now.

"Stop that!" said the beginning to get annoyed Atem.

When Yugi continued with his pouty, puppy face Atem swiftly exited the room. Yugi laughed as Atem left, it was always fun messing with Atem. He had known that there was no way that Atem would tell him what his stagey was but still it had been worth the shot. Yugi knew that Atem would probably try to take his title from him. But Yugi would not give it up so easily. Atem would have to do something completely different to his usually strategy to have a chance at beating him.

"This should be fun." mumbled Yugi.

X

The days leading up to the tournament were... well, maybe the word was… mad. All over news and radio stations were some of the duelists taking part, including Yugi Mutou's Cousin who, according to reports, had appeared from nowhere but seemed to be a pretty strong duelist. It was even rumored that the Egyptian Gods and the Dark Magician and the DMG were never Yugi's, but Atem's cards! Naturally, the whole school was buzzing about the tournament. While Atem and Yugi kept a low profile about the whole thing. Joey, while being the goof ball that he is, stood on a table each time lunch came and declared that he would be victorious, instead of hearing cheers from his fellow students, they all laughed at him.

Yugi had been calm about the whole thing... until the day before. That day Yugi was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Atem however, was calm, cool, and collected… well, at least on the outside he was. On the inside, he was as excited as Yugi was. Maybe even more excited! The thought of dueling again made him want to do what Yugi was doing. Then the thought of having Kari watch him duel made him want to explode! The preparations are set; they leave tonight on a private jet sent by none other than Seto Kaiba himself.

It is almost time to head over to the airport; the gang is at the game shop waiting to leave. Atem and Yugi were making some last minute changes to their decks while Joey, Tristan, and Tea watched.

"Atem, you can use the gods if you want. They respond to you better." said Yugi taking the three divine creatures out of his deck. Atem gave a sympathetic smile and replied with a,

"Thank you, I shall hold on to them but I don't think I will need them. Well… until I face you that is." They laughed and failed to see an angered Joey.

"Hey! The tournament didn't start yet Atem! Don't go thinkin' dat I'ma go easy on ya!" Atem stood up and walked to Joey.

"I know, and neither will I. I look forward to seeing you in the s-" Before Atem could finish Yugi quickly interrupted him by running up and covering his mouth.

"Don't you think you should get the twins now?!" Yugi said. Atem blinked for a moment and then nodded after realizing what he was about to do.

"_Sorry about that Yugi._" though Atem. Yugi mentally sighed and replied,

"_It's fine, just hurry and get them so we can go!"_ Atem nodded and ran out.

X

Kari and 'Kate' were having some slight issues at the moment. Well… at least Kate was. No matter who she is she is always the same. Kari was all packed and ready to go while 'Kate' was having clothing issues. She couldn't choose what to wear. Kari wore black skinny jeans with black and gold shoes and a red shirt. It was simply and easy for kicking butt! She is also going to use her gray sweater for when she needs it, like when they leave.

"Girls, Atem just called and said he'll be here any minute!" yelled their mother from downstairs. They both looked out from their rooms and yelled back an 'ok' to her. Kari grabbed her backpack, secretly put her deck in her pocket, and grabbed her carry-on bag and headed downstairs. Right when she was passing her sister's room, she came out wearing a dark purple strapless tube dress and white flats. To Kari's surprise, she was carrying as much as luggage as she was. Normally Kate carries ten times the amount.

"_I guess Katia is a better influence than I thought._" Kari then laughed to herself but caught her 'sisters' attention.

"Something funny _sis?_" Kari stopped and glared.

"No, nothing is funny about controlling my sister." Katia laughed.

"You do realized that she agreed to it right?" Kari was shocked. There's no way!

"You liar!" Katia snapped her fingers and Kari couldn't speak. In fact… she couldn't _move!_ Katia walked to her ear and whispered,

"You listen here child. I am many things, but a liar is _not_ one of them." With that, she walked away and took the freeze spell off. Kari is now _determined_ to get her sister back at all costs! No matter how annoying she may be…

"_I guess the old saying is true then."_ said Karina who finally decided to appear. Kari gave her a tiny glare.

"Thanks for not helping me and what saying?" Karina laughed.

"_You know that I don't know that much magic. 'You never know what you have until it's gone.' That saying_." Kari smirked and walked downstairs. Right when she hit the first floor, there was a knock at the door and Kari was the closest to the door. For some odd reason, her heart was beating violently against her rib cage with every step she took towards the door. Once she finally opened it, Atem was standing there, smirking no less.

"Kari, Karina," he greeted.

"Atem," they said in unison.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup! Just waiting on Kate." said Kari. Atem looked down and took Kari's carry-on bag. "Hey, give it back!" Kari tried and tried, but Atem kept dodging. Once Kari was past a certain point, she pushed him and grabbed her bag. Her mistake was, when she grabbed the bag, Atem never let go. So as a result, they fell. But… their positions were… awkward. Kari's body was on top of Atem's. Their hands were intertwined on the handle of the carry-on, and Kari's lips were a few inches from Atem's. Karina quickly left right when they were falling so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"_Oh boy." _thought Atem. He has to get up, he needs to get up, but Ra… he doesn't _want_ to get up! His mind was screaming to get up, but his heart was saying otherwise. And it looked Kari was having the same problem.

"_Uh… what the heck just happened?!_" she thought. She then found it hard to get up as well… for some unknown reason. Just then, Kari's mom came at a break-neck pace and lifted them up.

"Are you two alright?!" she asked checking them for cuts and or bruises.

"Mom!" Kari blushed lightly and Atem couldn't help but chuckle. That caused a substantial increase in her blush. "Mother, we're fine. Can you tell Kate that we're ready to go?" Right then, Kate came out and began walking ahead. They all blinked and Kari's mom turned to Atem.

"Be sure to take care of my children young man." Atem looked up and gave her a confident smile that Kari has grown to really like seeing and nodded.

X

"Finally, I thought you guys got lost or something." said Yugi. Atem chuckled and said,

"Well, it's almost midnight, we should get going." Everyone nodded as the taxi finally arrived. Everyone grabbed their bags and walked out, Tea next to Yugi, Kari next to Atem, Kate on the other side of Atem, and Joey racing Tristan.

X

"Finally!" yelled Joey running to the private jet for them with Tristan quickly following.

"Wait up dude!" Yugi and Tea were even running from sheer excitement. Atem watched as all his friends were so happy.

"_And there was a part of me that wanted to leave. Hehe, not anymore._" thought Atem as he walked along side Kari. He looked at her and smiled as she smiled back. Kate was the first to enter and took a window seat in the back. There was a mini bar, two tables where seats usually are on opposite sides of the plane, then behind the tables were actual seats for passengers who don't need nor want much space. Atem, Yugi, Kari, and Tea sat on the right table. Atem took the window seat and Kari sat next to him while Yugi took the window seat and Tea sat next to him on his side of the table. Atem took a minute looking at the table and was shocked.

"Wow, it's a dueling table!" Everyone went wide eyed and looked closely at the table. It's a table sized dueling arena!

"Wait, didn't Zigfreid make these?" asked Yugi. Atem took a quick glance and found the symbol for Zigfreid's company.

"I guess they came to an agreement just like Pegasus did for him. I like these tables." Atem said with a smile. Yugi laughed and Tea giggled. Kari looked around and saw Kate sitting in the back looking out the window, and then she saw Joey and Tristan eating to their hearts desire at the mini bar. She leaned back in her chair taking in everything and let out with a big sigh.

"_This will be a trip to remember, I can feel it._" she thought.

* * *

**RRP - ...**  
**Akai - Red?**  
**RRP - ... **  
**Akai - Are you not going to say anything. **  
**RRP - No.. I'm sleepy... **  
**Akai - That's a new one -.-' OK.. you just sleep there... OK.. **  
**RRP - Sing me a lullaby. **  
**Akai - -_-' You know I don't sing lullabies.. anyway please review guys and sing Red a lullaby or she'll be at me all night.. **  
**RRP - SING ME A LULLABY!**  
**Akai - Help. Me. Please.**

_**Don't forget to review, see you guys next chapter :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Akai: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**RRP: Yo.**

**Akai: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**RRP: Dude? **

**Akai: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**RRP: Akai?**

**Akai: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**RRP: Earth to Akai? Anyone there? **

**Akai: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**RRP: *pokes Akai* ...I guess no one is home right now.. Which means... I've been left here alone! ^0^! Hehhehe. So! Thanks yo all you dudes who reviewed and what not.. And enjoy the next chapter... Now... PARTY TIME..**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Yugi gazed out of the window watching the airport start to move to the left as their plane made the journey to the take-off point. As he continued to gaze out of the window he felt a rush of unease through his link with Atem. He flicked his eyes over to the once Pharaoh who was also gazing out of the window but his face had paled and he looked anxious.

"_Relax Atem._" Yugi sent through the link.

Atem blinked, showing he received the message.

"_I can't Yugi. I don't... I'm not comfortable flying._"

"_It'll be fine! Just don't think about it._"

The plane had made it to the runway and was beginning to pick up speed. Atem got paler and the subtle movement of his bottom lip showed he was biting it as he became more anxious. Yugi was watching him, he could feel how uneasy Atem was and his mind was racing to find a way to calm him.

"_Close your eyes Atem._"

"_What will that do?_"

"_Just do it, trust me._"

Atem's eyes flicked to Yugi before they closed. There was a wait as the plane left the ground and began to climb higher in the sky. The plane was jolted around as they hit turbulences and Atem, who still had his eyes shut, frowned slightly.

"_Just stay calm Atem, it will be over soon._"

That it was. Not long later the plane stopped jolting and Atem relaxed, well only slightly.

It was perhaps half an hour into the flight and Atem still wasn't calm. It wasn't visible for the outside, but for Yugi he could clearly see or rather 'feel' Atem's growing distress. It boiled to a point where Atem stood and hurried to the back of the plane. Kari looked round as he left and was about to follow but Yugi had stood and told her that he'd go. He found Atem crouched in a corner, out of sight of the others.

"You ok?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit ... shaky."

"It's fine to be uncomfortable, just don't think about it."

Atem looked up at Yugi, "Yugi. We are in a mental tin that is flying!"

"So? Just… take a moment and then come back."

Yugi walked back his seat taking it he leant closer to both Tea and Kari.

"You guys got your deck with you?"

Both girls nodded.

"How about you guys duel? Atem's not comfortable flying so needs something to take his mind off it."

"Yugi I'm not that good." Kari said.

"So? He'll try to help you, so that will distract him."

The girls nodded and reached into their pockets for the decks Yugi was talking about. Once they were out, Kari and Tea switched them to shuffle. At the sound of shuffling decks, Joey and Tristan came over.

"Oh snap! Tea and Kari are gonna duel!" yelled Joey.

"Yeah this is gonna be sweet dude!" yelled Tristan as they both took seats behind Yugi and Tea.

Atem was in his corner but lifted his head to see Kari and Tea shuffling decks.

"_I didn't know Kari duels…_" With that in mind he slowly and shakily got up. With no one watching, he slowly made his way back to his window seat to watch the duel. He was just in time to see them place their decks on the deck space for the dueling table made by Schroder Corp. The 4000 LP was then projected as they both yelled,

"Duel!"

"I'll go first!" said Kari as she looked at her hand. "I place Birdface on the field in attack mode," right when she placed it on the table, a miniature Birdface appeared and it was flying too. "And place two cards face down. I end my turn." Atem watched that moved and couldn't help but think it was a bit flawed.

"My turn!" said Tea happily. Yugi watched Tea with glee. "I place Shinning Friendship on the field in attack mode!" Kari raised a brow and said,

"But… that only has 1300 attack points and 1100 defense points…" Tea grinned.

"I equip Silver Bow and Arrow along with Bright Castle! That raises its attack power to 1900!" Everyone went wide eyed. Tea is about to take the lead!

"_Then why is Kari smiling?_" thought Atem.

"I attack!" yelled Tea.

"I knew you were going to attack. I activate Invisible Wire! It's a trap that destroys my opponent's monster!" Everyone gasped. Kari is a very strong duelist, and the duel just started! Atem smirked seeing this. She clearly has the heart of a fighter. That was when he noticed Yugi. He looked a bit… _annoyed._ Atem began to wonder why but was then answered by Tea's expression. She looked so sad that Kari took away her Shinning Friendship. It was one of her favorites after all.

Atem knew that Yugi wouldn't allow Tea to feel that way again.

_"But would he do what I think he'll do?_" he thought.

It was Kari's turn again as she drew a card from her deck. Once she did, a smile swept across her face.

"Awesome!" she chirped. "I play Spirit of the Books in attack mode!" A winged monster appeared while holding a book in its hands. Atem became so interested in Kari's monsters. They all held something in common… even though he has only seen two of them.

"Kari, do you have a Winged-Beast deck?" he asked. She said nothing but looked at him and winked in response which just made Atem chuckle. Yugi heard this and made a 'hmm' sound.

"Next, I place two more cards face and end my turn." Tea nodded and picked up a new card. Once she did Yugi leaned in and looked at her cards along with her. Atem went wide eyed at this. He's going to help her like that?!

"_Two can play at that game!_"

Yugi whispered in Tea's ear and she then placed a card face down and played a monster in face down defense position. She then said that she would end her turn.

Atem glared at Yugi until Kari drew her card. Atem leaned in a little and saw she had drawn Monstrous Bird. He also noticed that she was about to play it so he quickly leaned in to her ear and said,

"Don't play that card."

"Why not?" she whispered.

"Tea has all of her cards face down. Plus, Yugi, the current King of Games, told her to do that."

"Hmm… so, you want me to listen to the guy who got beat by Yugi. I'm not sure Atem."

"Kari, I was the King of Games a lot longer than Yugi was. Plus, he and I are even at this point. We have beaten each other once. So please, do not put that card down yet."

"Fine, then what do I do?"

"Put Blue-Winged Crown on the field and then place Change of Heart face down." Kari nodded and did just that. Yugi then glared at Atem as he glared back. Unbeknownst to them, everyone, even Katia, was staring at them in disbelief.

As the duel continued, Yugi and Atem were the ones making the plays while the girls just did what they said. It came to a point where Tea and Kari just gave their decks to the boys and let them duel.

"I play Happy Lover in attack mode!" yelled Yugi.

"Oh yeah?! Well I play Winged Eagle in attack mode!" Kari blinked and watched as her favorite card was played. Atem noticed her look and knew that she really must like the Winged Eagle card.

"Attack!" they both yelled. Happy Lover didn't stand a chance.

The duel ended in the girls saying that they were being ridiculous and to give them their decks back. Yugi collect all the cards and gave it back to them, but not without keeping one card from the decks. Yugi borrowed Tea's Happy Lover while Atem borrowed Kari's Winged Eagle. They looked at each other with huge smiles since no one knew what they just did.

X

Once again Atem had his eyes shut as the plane began its descent but the reassurance from Yugi and the occasional hand squeeze from Kari kept him calm. As soon as the plane touched ground and the doors were open, Atem was up and out. From there they pick up their suitcases and proceed to the hotel where they would be staying. As there were only three girls they would share a room together. As for the boys... well Tristan and Joey were sharing, which meant that no one would dare go in there for fear of passing out from all the stink bombs they were likely to drop. Therefore Atem and Yugi were sharing the other room.

The tournament didn't begin for a day so the gang had a day just to chill and relax before the excitement of the tournament took over. Kari and Tea were happily chatting away in their room. Tristan, Joey and Yugi were discussing the various strategies which they might encounter. Atem however, he was outside enjoying the sun and fresh air. A pair of hand slid over his shoulders, knowing exactly who it was he jerked out of her touch.

"I knew you'd be out here," Kate mused, "You always did like the sun."

"What do you want?" Atem asked, folding his arms.

"To spend time with the one I love."

"You know where I stand on that subject."

Kate began to circle him, "Oh, I know that. I came because I knew you'd be out here enjoying the sun. Do you remember the sun back home? Remember how the early morning sun broke over the pyramids. How as Ra moved through the sky the light would dance across the Valley of the Kings."

Atem eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing.

"That's where you should be, my love, in the Valley of the Kings. Then you would be home with me."

"What is your point here, Katia?"

"My point is, trying to get you to remember all we have at home. I won't stop until you come home with me."

Kate had stopped circling him now, standing directly in front of him.

"I've made my choice, I wish to remain here."

"What about your father, your mother? Did you ever consider them?" Atem cringed as he felt his heart tug a bit and seeing that her words had affected him she continued;

"Imagine what they are going through, their only son choosing to remain in the living world when they have waited five thousand years for you."

Atem closed his eyes._ "Mother, Father." _She then put her hands on his shoulders while saying,

"Come home with me my love."

His hands then became fists as he shrugged her off. "My parents would be happy with my decision Katia." He walked away from her as his anger grew, "My father encouraged me to be my own person. He would be happy knowing that I am happy." He was a good few inches from her now, "You have no right to tell me what my parents would think. Stop this. Stop taunting me. You mean nothing to me so stop trying. Go away." he finished sternly

With that he walked away, leaving Katie not shaken nor scared. She had expected that reaction from him. She would get him home, no matter what.

X

Yugi, Joey and Tristan were flicking through the channels, finding nothing of interest they stayed with the news where, moments later, a piece on the tournament came on. At that same moment Atem walked in, looking tense. He completely disregarded the others a flopped on his bed, very much planning to snooze off his anger. But Yugi stopped that,

"Atem! Look you're on the TV."

"What?" Atem sat up, turning to look at TV.

A picture of him was on the screen and the reporter was saying;

_"The main topic of conversation here is the new duelist. He is the King of Games' cousin, there are rumors floating about that he is a very strong duelist but whether that is true... Well we'll find out tomorrow." _

Everyone remained quiet, well… until Yugi decided to break it anyway.

"Atem, what are we gonna do? People are starting t to make rumors about you." he said as they watched Atem move towards the couch. He hoped over and sat in between Yugi and Joey.

"I'm not sure Yugi. Well, if they want to talk about me, I will give them something to talk about then." He said, determination staining his eyes and flowing through him like blood flowing in his veins. "We _will _see tomorrow." They all then continued to watch that channel in silence.

X

Morning came and the gang was off to the Kaiba Dome for the opening ceremony. Everyone was so excited, even Atem was smiling. This is the first time that he'll be dueling as his own person, besides in Egypt.

When they finally arrived, they were mobbed by fans and reporters alike. They all wanted to talk to the King, his cousin, and the third best duelist in the world. But, before they were reached, guards came and protected them, most likely sent by Kaiba to keep the energy under control. The gang was basically pushed inside the dome and once they got in, screams were heard all throughout. Hundreds upon hundreds of people were there. And on the duel arena, stood the proud, ego-maniacal, Seto Kaiba, smirking no less.

"Well, if it isn't the dweeb-patrol." said Kaiba walking over to them. Atem smirked and replied with,

"Damn, you've been hanging out with old people again haven't you? Ra, who says "dweeb" anymore?" Everyone gapsed and went wide eyed before Kari, Joey, and Tristan bursted into laughter. Yugi and Tea, quietly laughed to themselves while Katia had an expressionless look on her face.

"Nice one Atem!" the three said in unison and he gave them a thumbs up in response. Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Anyway, Yugi"

"Yes?"

"We need you up there since you are the King of Games." Yugi nodded and followed Kaiba up to the dueling arena as the others were escorted to the front row. They all watched as Yugi and Kaiba made their way and the crowd loved it. They kept getting louder with each step they took. Once they reached the small platform off of the arena, Kaiba gave the microphone Yugi, or tried to anyway. Yugi kept giving it back and rejecting it. Atem saw this and chuckled. No matter how much Yugi had changed, he is still Yugi. There is no doubt about that.

"Good luck _cousin_." Atem mumbled.

Once Kaiba stopped trying to get Yugi to give a speech, he just went on to the tournament.

"Ok, now would all the participating duelists come when you are called!" Kaiba got a card out from his pocket containing all the names of the competitors. "Leon VonShroder," a child with pink-ish purple hair came running to the arena with such enthusiasm. He would look like Yugi if he only had the hair! "Next," Kaiba chuckled a bit and showed Yugi the card. Once he saw it, he paled. Atem raised a brow to this, what happened? But then it hit him, "Rebecca Hawkins!" It literally took her five seconds to get there and she slammed into Yugi making him fall over. That was when Atem felt a chill on his left. He looked over and saw Tea giving Rebecca the death glare so he scooted his seat over a bit. "Next we have…" Kaiba's shoulders started shaking, Yugi got a little nervous but then looked at the card anyway. His eyes went wider than normal as Kaiba yelled "Vivian Wong!" This time Atem went wide eyed as he saw Vivian skip happily to them. But once she got there, she pried Rebecca off Yugi so she could hug him. Atem moved his seat a bit more over to avoid Tea's flames that were now emanating from her. After a while of waiting, Joey was finally called to go up. "And now, the King of Games' cousin, the one who have all heard of, Atem Mutou!" The crowd went nuts! Yugi was especially surprised since he didn't get that much cheering. When Atem got there, he stood in a line with all the others. "Now, you were all chosen to participate in this tournament because you are the best in the world! I expect nothing else from all of you." Kaiba took a quick glance at Atem and smirked. After Kaiba had said that, Mokuba came out and yelled,

"Alright, it's time to see who duels who in the first match-ups!" The Kaiba Corp computer was now shuffling all the names. It took a few minutes for the machine to slow down. And when it did, it showed the first matches. Joey will be facing Leon, and Atem will be facing Rebecca. When Atem saw that, he paled quite a bit.

"_Good luck Atem_." Yugi teased through their mind link. Atem hunched over without saying a single word. It's not that Atem doesn't like Rebecca, he does! It's just… the feelings aren't exactly mutual. Atem turned around and saw Rebecca glaring at him, seeing the flames in her eyes. Yugi was now laughing through their mind link which made Atem spin around and glare at him.

The gang was watching from the side and saw everything that was happening. Tea and Tristan were talking about how Atem will have to be very careful around Rebecca and how Joey will have to duel his hardest against Leon. Kari was listening to this and got very confused.

"What, does Atem have to hold back or something?" Tea looked at her and said,

"Well… let's just say Atem and Rebecca aren't on best terms right now." Kari then flattened her lips to a flat line and said,

"What did he do?" she asked, half regretting to ask. Tea and Tristan sighed and explained to her their whole Oricalchos ordeal. "Well no wonder! I'd be mad too if I were her!" Tea shook her head and sighed.

"Let's just hope Rebecca doesn't start bringing that up in the duel. Atem won't like that." Atem and Rebecca drew their cards, looked each other in the eye as the crowd screamed in the background.

"Duel!" they yelled.

"And I'll go first!" yelled the very energetic Rebecca. "I will win this Pharaoh! I'm gonna get the title shot this time!" Atem smirked, she's got the right attitude.

"Alright then, come at me with all you have!" The tournament was finally under way, and all the first round matches were happening all over the stadium! "_I just hope Joey doesn't shoot off his mouth like last time." _he thought as Rebecca ended her turn.

"_Heart of the cards… guide me!_"

* * *

** RRP: *peaks out from behind a chair***

**Akai: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *snores***

**RRP: Eeek! It's like there's a herd of elephants snoring at the same time!**

**Akai: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**  
**RRP: Oh! I have an idea but before I do that. Please review and what not! ...Right where did I put them...**

***RRP digs around in a draw***

**RRP: Got them! Hehehhehehehehehe! **

**Akai: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**RRP: Akai is going to kill me but oh well. Wish me luck guys. *RRP starts drawing on Akai's face* Tehehehehe**

**Akai: *opens one eye and grabs the marker* Don't. Even. THINK. About it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Akai: Hey guys! What's up? :P**

**RRP: R Akai, we've been gone for sooooooooo loooooong i'm not sure if people even remember this story!**

**Akai: (Well at least she's not dancing or singing or talking about vampire monkeys)**

**RRP: That reminds me... I SAW A VAMPIRE MONKEY YESTERDAY! EEEEEEEEHHHHH OP OP OP OP**

**Akai: Of course... -.-'**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Atem's match had ended with, obviously, his victory. He was pretty satisfied with himself. Rebecca is a great duelist and he hoped she wouldn't be so hard about her loss.

He was wrong.

She went crying all the way to Yugi and slammed into his chest sobbing. Tea was all but happy. And Atem swore he heard Vivian gasping somewhere.

After that, the tournament was heating up as it raced towards the semi-finals. Atem and Joey had made it through and the other semi-finalists is a guy from America and his name is John. There was a break in the duels for a while as they set up for the semis. While Atem waits to take Joey on, he first has to prepare. Of course the crowds supporting the duels knew about Yugi and his skill, they had all be blown away at his cousin's. Atem's skills and uncanny knack for getting himself out of a corner and winning the duel meant that a large fan base for Atem was building, something which Atem was flattered by but at the same time uncomfortable. He quite enjoyed the fans coming over and asking for autographs or pictures. But it was when the excited fan girls came screaming over to him, that was when he would become very uncomfortable. It got to the point that whenever Atem heard screaming fan girls, even when they weren't screaming at him, he would run behind either Yugi, Kari or into a nearby bush. But apart from that he was enjoying the spot light. He was finally able to duel as his own person.

The whole group of them, apart from Kate who had disappeared, was walking through the park surrounding the main stadium. They were all chatting animatedly when Joey just stopped. His eyes wide his jaw almost touching the floor, Joey had stopped so suddenly that Tristan walked into him;

"Geez man, don't just st-" He started.

But Tristan had seen what Joey had seen; he too had his eyes and mouth wide open. Yugi frowned at the two.

"What is it guys?" he asked half regretting it.

"Hotdogs!" The boys yelled, running over to a hotdog stand.

The two were practically drooling as they ordered the man behind the stand to make the hotdogs to their tastes. The others just watched them amused, all but Atem who had stayed back as a fan was talking to him. When he came back to the others, both boys had the precious hotdogs and just gazed at them, seemly mesmerized.

"Dude!" Joey said, coming over to Atem, "Isn't this the best thing ya ever seen!"

Atem looked at it, "No... It does not appear to be very appealing to me."

Joey did an over-the-top dramatic gasp and starting jumping, "But, Atem! This is the greatest thing ever made!"

Joey was jumping so much that the sausage was bouncing dangerously.

"Come on man! Just try one!"

"No Joey, I'm fine."

"Atem!"

"Joey if you do not stop jumping that sausage is going to hit me in the face." He said backing away slightly.

But, Joey didn't stop bouncing and the sausage jumped out of the bread smacking Atem in the face. While Atem wiped his face clean of the sauce, Joey was overreacting to the fact his hotdog was ruined.

"Hey Joey," Tristan called.

Joey looked up just to see Tristan biting into his hotdog.

"Tristan!" Joey called, almost like a battle cry as he tackled the other for the hotdog.

Atem raised an eyebrow while the others hung their heads.

"Are they really fighting over a hotdog?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, they do this." Tea said.

Kari rolled her eyes but continued to watch the two boys until both boys got tired of that. Being satisfied that the two boys were finished fighting over food, they moved on. Just walking around but it was relaxing for all of them. But for one that relaxation was cut short as a pair of hands grabbed him.

He was pulled out of sight of the others, pulled into a secluded corner. Atem had a feeling he knew who this was and when he finally saw her face, he was proved right.

"I am sick of waiting for you, my love. We are going home, now." Katia said.

"You cannot choose what I do. We are not together and we never will be." He said realizing the harshness of his voice but did not care at the moment. This was his friend, but at the same time, she was a stranger. How could this have happened?

"We have a connection, my love. You cannot deny that."

"And if I do?" Atem asked, glaring at her.

Katia, snapping her fingers, forced Atem to her and stared running her fingers through his hair.

"I can't wait for us to be away from here."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not interested in you?! Now get off!" He struggled and struggled but soon found that he wasn't moving at all. He had no control over his body and knew he had been cursed by Katia.

She ignored him completely and continued with the hair combing. They then heard an announcer call that the first semi-final between Atem and John. Atem made a move to push Katia off but she was too strong. How is she magically stronger than him? He was struggling to understand but there must be some sort evil magic behind this. Maybe he can reverse it.

"I have to go Katia."

"No, you don't. You are not going anywhere."

"You do not control me." he growled.

"I beg to differ." replied Katia smugly. Atem tapped into the puzzles power to help him escape. Atem made an attempt to move but Katia stopped him. Strengthening his attempt to get away but Katia pushed him back; she pushed him with such a force that she pushed him to the ground where his head whacked the ground. With that, his instinct kicked in and he managed to kick her off him, freeing himself of her and her magic. Getting to his feet he hurried away although his head was swimming from the meeting from the floor.

X

Atem should have been happy in the fact that he was in the finals, but the encounter with Katia was still on his mind. So after leaving the dueling arena he tracked down Kari and pulled her away to a place away from other ears. He just looked at her for a moment before pacing in front of her.

"Atem, what's wrong?"

"We have to do something about Katia. It is all getting too much. She is out of control. Why do you bring her anyway? She's been nothing but trouble. I should have dealt with her ages ago, how could I let her get this far?"

Atem was ranting, working himself up.

"_You need to stop him Kari. He'll upset himself until the point where he'll does something irrational._" Karina told Kari.

Well it did seem that Atem was beginning to upset himself. Moving swiftly in front of Atem she stomped on his foot.

"_Not the why I would have done but ... ok..._"

Atem just glared at her, "What was that for!?"

"Because you were starting to make no sense, obviously something has happened between you and her early. Tell me."

Atem explained the story to her. Kari listened and as she did her mind went back to the time when she had seen Atem being pinned up against the wall by Katia.

"So that's why you looked like you were drunk before the duel." Kari said.

She moved forwards and placed a hand to Atem's head, "Are you ok now?"

Atem blushed a little and shrugged, "Yeah, I'm fine but she was trying to "take me home" apparently. I got away this time, but she will try again and I'm afraid she might use some of her magic again." Atem thought for a minute. Her magic is very strong... and different. It made him feel as if he was burning on the inside, yet the sensation was familiar, like he has experienced it before… somewhere to a certain extent.

"Ok, we'll talk to her but we have to watch Joey's match first."

Atem strolled away, "That doesn't matter right now. Some mad psychopath is trying to force me into the afterlife!"

"Atem, you promised Joey you'd be there."

Atem was battling with that. He did not want to give Katia the chance to forcefully make him leave. But at the same time he did make a promise to Joey that he would be there.

"_Katia will have to wait._" he thought.

X

Atem and Kari were standing in a quiet part of the stadium when an all too familiar face came into view. Atem tensed as Katia approached. She wasted no time in grabbing Atem's hand.

"Come my love, we are leaving."

Atem pulled himself free, "Katia. I've had enough of this. Go to where the spirits dwell." he commanded.

"Not without you, my love."

"Katia, get out of my sister's head." Kari said, drawing level with Atem. "Leave her alone."

Katia just stared at Kari. "Oh Kari, I know that you have my idiot of a sister helping you. But you and Karina can do nothing. You are powerless."

Kari could feel Karina's anger or maybe frustration growing.

"I will only say this one more time, Katia." Atem said, "Release Kate for your control and go."

Katia just looked at Atem, it was a silent challenge. In some sort of warning shot Atem emitted from his puzzle. It was like a shock wave which spread and knocked her to the ground. Getting back to her feet she looked at him.

"Two can play at that game."

Katia held out her hand and another shock wave hit but this one was much stronger then Atem's. Once he felt it, he knew.

"The... the Orichalcos." he mumbled.

Both Kari and Atem were forced backwards. While Kari staggered backwards and fell to the ground, Atem did the same but his right ankle backed into something which caused him to fall, putting his left arm out to save himself. But he felt something tear in his wrist and his wrist collapsed. He blacked out as his head hit the ground hearing Katia's laughter.

Kari climbed to her feet, looking around she saw Atem a few feet behind her. She could see what had happened, he'd obviously fallen over the bench when that shock wave pushed them back. She could also assume that he was out for the count. Looking back to Katia she saw the smug expression on her face.

"Is that what you like?" Kari cried, "Hurting the ones you love."

"He did that on his own, I did nothing. And I see he finally realized it, but it's way too late now."

"What is it with you? You attack my sister and take over her mind to get to Atem. Then you go and hurt him, saying he figured something out." That was when she heard Atem moaning. She turned and saw him struggling to his feet.

"Kari, she is being controlled by something far more dangerous than you can ever dream of. She's being controlled by t-the Orichalcos!" Kari thought for a moment.

"You mean the thing that took Yugi?" Atem nodded before he fell down again. He kept struggling and fought to stand but soon realized that his ankle had been damaged.

"Katia, how could you, trusting that maniac Dartz!"

"I loved you Atem. But I needed to get your attention away from my sister. I still can't believe my spell worked!" she said, laughing manically.

"_I knew I should have taken care of Dartz before dealing with Bakura in my memory world."_ Atem growled, "What spell?!"

"My eyes are green for a reason you know. I just made it so you didn't."

"You did all of that just to be with Atem?!" yelled an enraged Kari.

"Well why on Earth not?" Katia replied. Kari was shaking with rage; her boiling point was breached once she heard Atem collapse again.

"If you love him then you would respect his decision. Karina knows that, she loves him but respected his decision to stay here then go home." she said while gritting her teeth.

Katia laughed, "Look at you. My sister has certainly done her job well." Kari put her head down, still shaking.

"You did not answer my question."

"Fine, I know what is best for him. I know enough to know that his parents want him home."

Kari shook her head, "I know from your sister that his parents are at ease with his choice."

Katia had apparently had enough of talking, holding out her hand she sent out more shock waves.

"_Block_!" cried Karina.

Without really thinking about it Kari held out her own hand and sent Katia's shock waves back at her.

"Oh my sister, I have forgotten how good you were." Katia cried, climbing back to her feet. At that moment, Karina appeared next to Kari.

"_Kari, may I take control? This is between me and my sister_."

Kari gave her consent and then the strangest thing happened. She felt her arms doing things without her will telling them to. It felt so weird, but she knew not to panic. There was no need.

"Katia, this has to stop. I will force you out of your descendant's mind and then we're going home. I will not let you hurt Atem, Kari, Kate or anyone else!"

"Bring it on sister."

"Oh I will."

To anyone looking over in their direction, it would just look like a fireworks show. But for the four people in the area it was a fierce battle between two sisters whose fight had been going on for many years.

Karina heard Atem moan again.

"Listen! You must free her from the Orichalcos! It's the only way!" That was it for Atem. All his energy had been used. He finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Right!"

Both having practiced their skills for years it was an even match but after a long struggle one sister seemed to come out on top. With one final blast of strength the other sister was knocked to the ground where she lay panting. The victorious sister walked over to her and knelt down next to her;

"I wish it had never happened like this Katia, we should have worked this out when we were young. Now look what's happened, we've hurt the ones we love."

Katia looked at her sister, "I'm sorry." At that moment, Karina somehow washed the evil from her sister away and her eyes returned brown like Karina's.

"It's ok, now leave Katia and go home. I will join you shortly. I have some things to work out."

There was a golden light as the spirit of Katia left returning back to the next world. Karina then returned control of Kari's body to her.

"It's over Kari and it is time for me to go."

"Will my sister be ok?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. Don't ever follow the path me and Katia did, this is what happened when we did not work our issues out. Talk to her and it will be settled. And... look after Atem for me. Please Kari."

Kari smiled and blushed to herself. She shuddered as a golden light appeared in front of her and zoomed towards the sky. Kari watched it go before a soft moan made her look down. Kate was waking, her eyes slid open. Still the nice green color too.

"Kari? Kari!" She threw her arms around her sister's neck, "Oh my… gosh, I'm so sorry. I've been such an idiot."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not! I chased Atem when I could see that you guys have a connection. I made both of your lives hell."

"Kate, it's ok. I'm just happy you're back to normal and I'm sure Atem will forgive you."

All of a sudden Kari remembered Atem; looking round she saw that he was still lying there motionless. She gasped and rushed over to him. She got to his side just as he started coming round. His eyes slid open. The first thing he saw was Kari sitting by him and the first thing he felt was the pain in his ankle and wrist.

"Atem, are you ok?" Kari asked, concerned.

Atem held out his pain free hand to Kari and she pulled him into a sitting position.

"Yeah... I think. I seem to have done something to my wrist and ankle. But I'll be ok."

Kari helped him to his feet, he found as his put his right ankle to the ground it was painful. He had obviously done something stupid to himself, stupid bench.

"Atem?" Kate said, "I'm really sorry for all the stuff I put you through."

"It's alright; let's just move on for this."

Kate nodded. They stood for a moment, Atem shifted slightly to ease the pressure on his injured ankle. His wrist was still painful and looking at it, it was beginning to turn purple. Kari suddenly looked at her watch. He then took a deep breath and focused. The puzzle glowed and healed his wounds. In what seemed to be seconds, Atem was walking upright again.

"Atem, The finals, it's starting any minute now, we are going to be late!" said Kari. The three nodded and basically raced each other all the way there.

X

"Welcome to _Clash of the Duelists! KC Ultimate Championships!_ Ladies and Gentlemen, after their stomping throughout the tournament, I give you… Atem Mutou!" said Roland as Atem came just in time, on the right side of the indoor arena, to see that he's up. "And the tournaments overwhelming underdog… Joey Wheeler!" Joey came out but then fell over and started yelling at Roland. "Let this semi-final match begin!"

Both duelists came to the platform, plugged their duel disk into the USB port on the bottom, and shuffled their decks. They placed them on the table and Joey yelled,

"Atem, don't think for a second that I'm gonna go easy on ya!" Atem chuckled and said,

"I wouldn't dream of it Joey. Are you ready?!"

"You bet I am bro!"

"Alright then,"

"Duel!" they both shouted.

X

The match went as expected, incredible. Joey is a very talented duelist who has proven his spot as a world ranking duelist. Although Atem on the other hand, he's also done the same. In the past and present, with all the knowledge that he possesses, it makes dueling relatively easy.

Joey now has 3900 life points left while Atem has 2000.

"C'mon Atem, is that all you can do?!" yelled Joey.

"I'll show you Joey. My next draw will end this duel in my victory!" He reached for his deck but quickly looked at the field. Joey has his Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field along with Baby Dragon while Atem only has his Skilled Dark Magician on the field. "_Only one card can save me now… please, heart of the cards guide me!_" Atem drew a card and smirked. "First, I play Monster Reborn to bring a monster back from my graveyard." A light on Skilled Dark Magician lit up. "Next, I play Emblem of Dragon Destroyer to bring Buster Blader back from the graveyard." A second light lit up on the magician and Joey became curious.

"Eh… Atem, what are those lights for?"

"You'll see. Finally I play the magic car Magical Blast! I can only activate this card when there is a spellcaster on my side of the field and it inflicts 200 points of damage!" The third light lit up. "Now, due to my spellcasters spell counter, I can sacrifice my magician and replace him with my Dark Magician!" The crowd roared with excitement.

"The rumors must be true then." yelled a watcher.

"Those are Atem's cards!" yelled a guy next to him.

"Oh boy, I'm in for it now!"

"Now I use polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader that's in my hand to make… The Ultimate Magical Swordsman, Dark Paladin! His special ability is that he gains 500 attack points for each Dragon on the field and in our graveyards. I see two so that give him a 1000 point boost giving him a total of 3900 attack points! Oh, I forgot I had this card…"

"W-what card?!" Joey asked nervously. Atem lifted it up and revealed a Lightening Vortex magic card.

"Hmm, I forgot how it works. Give me a minute to read please. It says "Discard 1 card from your hand. Destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field" And I just so happens that I have an extra card in my hand." With that, Joey's dragons went to the graveyard while having no effect on his Paladin either. "Now, Dark Paladin, attack his life points directly!"

"Aw man, how'd I lose?!" The two walked to the center and shook hands.

"Great job Joey. I thought I was finished a few times back there."

"I know, I was so close! Well, have fun dueling Yugi again."

"I will." They both walked down into the crowds and took their seats with their friends.

"You ok?" Kari asked Atem.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit worn out I suppose. I've been doing this for so long, it's amazing I can still duel this well." Kari put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, just keep doing your best and never forget the heart of the cards." He looked at her and smiled.

"Right."

* * *

**RRP: 0.o! Wow this chap is super loong!**

**Akai: Yep, as an apology to the readers for waiting so long...**

**RRP: Anyway, you know Akai...**

**Akai: ...What...?**

**RRP: THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOG FOR ME SO EVERYBODY JUST FOLLOW ME CAUSE WE NEED A LITTLE CONTROVERSY!**

**Akai: *sigh* Typical... :) Don't forget to review guys, thanks!**

_**See you next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**RRP: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH! **

**Akai: What?**

**RRP: WAAAAAAAH! **

**Akai: Red -_- **

**RRP: WAAA-**

**Akai: Shut up! **

**RRP: Ok...**

**Akai: Why were you crying anyway? **

**RRP: 'Cause this is our last chapter!**

**Akai: Uh... No it's not...**

**RRP: Wait it's not... **

**Akai: NO it's not! It's the second-to-last.**

**RRP: Oooh...**

**Akai: I believe the phrase the term fail is appropriate here.**

**RRP: Whatever...**

**Akai: XD! Winning. Anyway, enjoy guys, we made this chapter SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME LONG! :D!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After Joey's and Atem's match, the gang went to celebrate the two by hanging around the amusement park. Atem, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan went to the bumper cars and teamed up accordingly, Atem and Yugi against Joey and Tristan. The girls watched on the sidelines and sighed thinking the exact same thing. Joey and Tristan are dead.

About ten minutes later, they emerged with Atem and Yugi walking triumphantly while the other two walked in shame.

"Boys will be boys." said Tea as the twins giggled.

"No matter how old they are." Kari said while watching Atem.

Once the day had been approaching its end, the gang walked back to the hotel. Tea had asked Yugi to help her with something and he agreed. Kate wanted to get some food and asked Joey and Tristan if they wanted to go too. They agreed before she even finished her sentence too. This left Kari and Atem completely alone. Once they realized it, Atem chuckled and said,

"Would you like me to escort you back to your room?" Kari rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Alright I guess… if it's not a problem of course."

"No not at all." Atem held out his arm and Kari wrapped hers around his. They gave each other a genuine smile and walked off.

X

Kate, Joey, and Tristan were on their way to a diner for a quick bite to eat. While Tristan and Joey were talking, Kate looked as if she were in another world. She looked bothered, worried even. Joey noticed this and tapped her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. Kate looked at him startled and looked down again.

"Y-yeah, it's just that… well, I'm worried." The boys tilted their heads to the side in confusion. "I mean… well, Kari is the tough one and I'm the soft one. She protects me so I can have a life. She's not used to actually showing emotions."

"What are ya talkin' about? Kari shows emotions all the time!" said Joey as they entered the diner.

"No… not like that. Anyone can show happiness and anger. But she's not the lovey dovey type. She's been protecting me from bullies in every school we went to but I swore that I'd get stronger so she could live a little." They found a table right next to the door which was also next to the window showing the night sky and city lights.

"But… why did you pursue Atem then? It's pretty obvious he wants her." said Tristan. Kate sighed and leaned her head onto her hand.

"Katia's old obsession lived within me I guess." Joey and Tristan went wide eyed. "I just hope Kari appreciates her chance…" all three of them looked out the window.

X

Yugi and Tea were walking around and seeing the sites before it was all over. Sure it may have been late, but they want to know more than just the streets of Domino. A small breeze came making Tea shiver. Yugi took note and gave her his jacket as a caring gesture. The brunette smiled at her childhood friend and said,

"Thanks Yugi." The youth raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" Tea giggled and kissed his cheek.

"For being you. I'm so happy you're finally being who you want to be Yugi." Yugi swallowed hard as a blush quickly claimed his face.

"W-well… I have Atem to thank for that. He's the one who gave me the courage to be who I really I am." Tea sighed.

"Yeah… now you have to fight him… again for the third time."

"And this time, we'll see who the better duelist is! This is the tie-breaker Tea, and I'm not gonna go easy!" Tea smiled upon seeing Yugi. He has Atem's fire in him now; it's a nice transition from shy and timid to nice and determined. The two continued their walk and eventually began to walk back to their hotel.

X

Atem and Kari finally arrived at Kari's room. But before she opened the door, she turned to Atem.

"Thanks Atem." Atem smiled and raised an eye brow.

"Why are you thanking me Kari? If anything I should thanking you." Kari leaned against the wall.

"Well, before I was a person who didn't like to get close to people. My main concern was making sure Kate was alright. She tends to shoot her mouth off once in a while." Atem sweatdropped.

"Yeah… I've noticed." Kari giggled.

"Anyway, but once I met you guys… I don't know… I guess you all changed me. And you mister ex-pharaoh of Egypt," she said as she walked closer to him and poked his chest. Atem looked down to where he was being touched and he froze, his emotions running rampant within him. "You made me see things in new perspectives. I knew I was a good fighter but damn, now thanks to Karina, I'm awesome!" Kari was about to lower her hand but Atem grabbed it. Confused, Kari looked up to him and accidently met his eyes. She saw how gently he looked at her. She then noticed how his eyes came closer, was he about to kiss her?! He went passed her lips and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome and have a good night Kari." he said, whispering in her ear before walking off. Kari stood there, wide eyed, heart beating faster than she ever thought possible and weak kneed. She quickly went into her room and shut the door, once her heart calmed a bit, she slid down to the floor while leaning against the door.

"What was I thinking?!" Atem scolded at himself for being too upfront with Kari. But Atem just shrugged it off and returned to his room and saw Yugi in there. Ah Yugi, his dearest friend and also his toughest opponent.

Of course, Atem was elated to be dueling Yugi again. He was going to show Yugi that he was a changed duelist. He was going to throw everything at Yugi, but it was going to be completely different from the ceremonial duel. He was going to duel with all of his strength; he just hopes Yugi will still be able to tell his trap cards from his spell cards.

But, right now all Atem could think about going to sleep. After dealing with Katia, his healed injuries, and the duel with Joey exhausted him just by thinking about it. His little stunt with Kari also took energy as it made him blush and cringe. As he walked in, he was greeted by an excited Yugi.

"I knew you would do it! I knew you'd get to the finals! And don't go thinking that I'm going to go easy on you! I am going to go all out tomorrow! I'm not going to give 150%! Not 200%! NOT EVEN 300%!" Atem interrupted before he continued.

"How much sugar have you eaten?" Atem asked tiredly.

"Just a little bit of chocolate." He then grinned impishly as Atem sighed and collapsed on his bed. Yugi came over to sit next to him, grinning like a ridiculous school boy.

"What?" asked Atem, slightly looking at him.

"So... What cards are you using?" Atem groaned and flipped so his face was on his pillow.

"Really Yugi, you tried this before and it didn't work remember." He said while lifting his head a bit. Yugi sighed,

"You have a point." Silence befell the room making Yugi a bit awkward. He then tried to break the silence. "Come on Atem. Just tell me one of your cards."

In response Atem rolled over on bed and pushed Yugi off, where, he fell to the floor. Picking himself up Yugi looked at Atem. It was only then that he saw how tired his best friend was.

"You look tired."

"I am." Atem said as his voice muffled slightly since he couldn't hold his head up anymore.

"Was it something to do with Kate- I mean Katia?" Atem nodded. "Care to share?" Atem sighed and sat up. He began to explain the final battle right before his semi-final match and Yugi listened carefully. He was concerned when Atem told him that he'd passed out and hurt himself. But he was reassured when Atem said he had fixed it with the aid of the millennium puzzle. He could now see why Atem was so tired, using magic always fatigued him but tried to never show it. Yugi always knew it did though. Even if he was tired, Yugi was still tempted to tease Atem about Kari, as Atem had, inadvertently, told him that they were getting close. It seemed that just after Atem had finished his story he'd fallen asleep; stopping the potential teasing Yugi was ready to dish out. Instead, Yugi just smiled and pulled the covers over the slumbering former Pharaoh. This was slightly difficult as Atem was lying mostly on top of the sheets, but Yugi managed to cover him anyway. Moving to his own bed, Yugi began to shuffle through the cards he'd chosen for tomorrow's duel. And it wasn't long before he too, fell asleep.

X

There was loud banging on the door but neither of the boys wanted to move. They were far too comfortable. But the persistent banging continued getting louder and louder. Yugi groaned loudly and rolled out of bed. He didn't bother opening his eyes so he did not know when to stop rolling. Coincidently, he rolled off bed and landed flat on his face. Picking himself up, he stumbled towards the door. Upon opening it he found Tea, Kari and Kate standing outside.

"Are you guys still in bed?" Tea gasped, "Come on, today is the big day and you guys need to make an appearance before the duel." Yugi yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"We're coming, let me get dressed and wake Atem, he's still sleeping." Yugi yawned again. Shutting the door, he moved back into the room. Atem was still curled up under the covers. "Atem, get up, we've got to go!" There was no response so Yugi lobbed a pillow at him.

"5 more minutes..." came a sleepy response from Atem.

"Atem, it's the final day! Our duel is today, so no more sleeping!" Atem scoffed and turned so his back was facing Yugi.

"Our duel is this afternoon right?"

"Yes."

"And what time is it?"

Yugi glanced at the clock, "9am."

"Exactly so I've still got time to sleep then." Atem pulled the covers over his head.

Yugi rolled his eyes and finished dressing. Looking back he saw that Atem was still making no signs of moving. Giving up he walked with the door and found the girls still waiting outside.

"I'm ready but Atem doesn't want to move."

"Can I wake him?" Kari asked.

Yugi nodded before walking away with Tea. But Kari entered she looked at her sister.

"Is he sleeping?" She asked.

Kate paused for a moment, calling on the skills that Katia had taught her.

"Yup, he's out like a light."

Kari smiled, and entered the room leaving Kate to wait outside. Her eyes immediately found him, curled up beneath the covers. Moving to his side Kari gently pulled back the covers. Her eyes softened as she gazing at his slumbering face. Pushing the cute, fluffy thoughts out of her head she moved around to his other side and lent over him.

"Mmm… I am so tired Atem. Do you mind if I sleep here with you?" she said, whispering in his ear as she rubbed his side.

His eyes shot open as his face turned to the same color of a tomato. He jumped out of his bed so fast he almost fell. Kari looked at him and her shoulders started shaking.

"Morning…" Kari said as she started to laugh.

"Yeah… good morning." said Atem as he tried to control his huge blush. Kari giggled and stepped back as Atem stretched.

"Kate's waiting outside, get dressed." Atem nodded and watched Kari begin to walk out. Before she reached the door, Atem said,

"Um… K-Kari," She turned to face him. "I'm sorry about what I did… I was stupid and impulsive. I also had no right to do that." Kari sighed and shook her head.

"Atem, its fine, I was caught off guard though. Look we'll talk more later." Kari walked to the door and stepped outside.

"How did you wake him?" Kate asked.

Kari just gave a mischievous grin and Kate laughed, knowing exactly what her twin had done.

A matter of minutes later Atem emerged, wearing his usual attire. The Domino High uniform, black shirt, he didn't have on his choker though, he had his two belts, black studded shoes, and had the millennium puzzle hanging on a chain completing the outfit. Kate smiled upon seeing him and Kari smirked.

"Well, can we go now or would 'your highness' like us to carry you there?" Kari teased. Kate, however, didn't know this.

"Oh, I learned how to control some magic while Katia was here. So now I can do this!" Kate focused for a minute and raised her hand up and it looked ready to catch something. Atem and Kari watched as an orb of light formed on top. Atem and Kari became wide eyed at what appeared before their very eyes. A small, hand-sized, black staff with a white sphere on top appeared and Kate caught it.

"Kate, what is that?" asked Kari. Atem blinked before gasping. "Atem, you know what that is?" Atem nodded and said,

"That's Katia's wand! She taught you how to get it?!" Kate nodded and said,

"Yup, I also know a transportation spell. Watch this!" Kate concentrated hard and hummed. Her wand began to glow a golden color even though the orb was white. Next thing you know, the two bystanders saw a golden aura appear all around them. Wind somehow blew around them and then, they were off.

X

What had seemed to be twenty minutes, turned out to be five. They actually arrived at the duel arena before Yugi and the others did. Kate quickly put her wand in her bag as the three walked inside to see a bunch of reporters talking to Kaiba.

"Mister Kaiba, is it true that the Egyptian God cards are Atem's cards?!" asked a reporter.

"Mister Kaiba, is it also true that the Dark Magicians are also Atem's cards?!" Kaiba was backing away from them but more and more came. He looked for a way out and found Atem.

"Why don't you ask him that." he said, looking over to Atem. He smirked at Kaiba and saw the reporters turn and run their way. Atem stepped in front of the twins to shield them and raised his hand in between them and the reporters making them stop running. He then lowered his hand and said,

"Please be patient. Everything will be explained in the duel." Atem actually used some of his own magic to calm them down and when he turned, the twins glared at him. "What, why have it if you can't use it?" he said shrugging. Kate shook her head and walked over to the front row of seats in between the duel arena. Kari, however, stayed and stared at him. Atem started to feel uncomfortable and noticed how close he was to Kari. Kari then lifted her hand to his cheek, but she used her thumb then gently rubbed it.

Atem was in complete shock, what is she doing?! At this point, Atem wanted to grab her and drown her with his lips but he resisted it and waited.

"Atem, I hope you do well today. Remember, I'm here for you." Kari removed her hand and Atem whined on the inside. Kari felt Atem's change in emotion when she did that and giggled. She walked away leaving him dumbfounded. A few minutes later, Yugi and the others arrived, talking and laughing.

"Well, it's about time. What took you guys so long?" asked Atem mimicking Joey from when Atem got off the boat last. They all looked on and laughed, the reporters came, and Yugi and Atem were prepared for the final duel.

X

It has been a few hours and it's finally time for the final duel. The two best friends walked to their respective sides of the arena and waited for the announcer.

Smoke came from the center of the arena and someone came out from it. It was Mokuba! The gang looked shocked to see the young Kaiba in front of hundreds of thousands of people.

"Alright everyone, we've been waiting all week to see this duel, am I right?!" The audience screamed. "Good, now on the right we have the overwhelming power house, who made it all the way to the finals, the King of Games' cousin, Atem Mutou!" Atem waved to everyone and they all cheered insanely for him. "Now, on this end, we have the undefeated, the powerful, the unstoppable King of Games himself, Yugi Mutou!" The crowd chanted Yugi's name and Atem watched proudly as Yugi waved to them all. He's not that shy timid boy he met. He is now a determined, self-confident man. And Atem couldn't be any prouder even if he tried. "Now, if you two wish to exchange words before the match, please do so now!" The two looked at each other and nodded.

"I hope this works. Yugi, I wish to thank you for returning my cards to me. But please know that the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl will always be available to you if the need arises." Yugi nodded and said,

"Thanks Atem and what about the Egyptian Gods?"

"Right and thank you for getting them back to me. You know how ill I was, so thank you for retrieving them. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't gotten them back for me?"

"Yeah, a psycho would have most likely taken over the world. And thanks for lending me your millennium puzzle too! That helped me in so many shadow games Atem." The crowd was hearing this and was in shock! They were putting an end to all of those rumors in one conversation. The gang, however, knew better than to believe this.

"Now Yugi, here we are again." They both put their decks into their duel disks.

"Right, this is it Atem. The tie-breaker we need to see who the real King of Games is!" Their life points came up reading 4000.

"So come, let us see how far we have both come!"

"Let's duel!" they both yelled!

X

Atem and Yugi were panting, gasping for breath as their duel reached its climax. They were both down to 200 points left like in the ceremonial duel. Yugi had beaten the gods again and Atem still had many tricks up his sleeve. Yugi knows this and knows that he is prepared just like last time. On the other hand, Atem was also prepared for Yugi's antics in their other duel back in the Orichalcos nonsense. The crowd watched in shock, these two are dead even! The magic, the monsters, the traps, the strategies, it's all the same! But, maybe Atem can do something, it is now his turn.

"Alright, draw!" Atem saw his card and smiled. "I place two cards face down and play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode! That's all for now." Atem watched his friend draw a card.

"Ok, I play my Yellow Gadget in attack mode!" Atem rose his brows.

"But why?!"

"So I can do this!" A magic card flipped up and Atem paled. "Now I activate the magic card, Shield and Sword! This switches our monsters attack with their defense. So you're Big Shield Gardna now has only 100 defense points. Go Yellow Gadget!" Atem watched as his last line of defense fell and somehow he felt weakened by it. He dropped to one knee, panting.

"He's so strong, too strong… and I don't have that much energy left." Atem drew a card and cringed. "I… I play my Celtic Guardian in defense mode and place one more card face down. Your move Yugi." He noticed the look Yugi had, it was almost like a disappointed look.

"Fine Atem, go Yellow Gadget!" The monster went across the field and didn't destroy the elf. Yugi cringed, he forgot that when they are equal, nothing happens. Looking in his hand, Yugi found a good card to use. "I play Pot of Greed!" Atem went wide eyed, how can anyone have that much good luck… but then he thought for a minute.

"Wow, this must be how my opponents felt." Yugi drew his two cards and summoned a monster.

"I play Magician of Faith!" Yugi looked over to Tea and winked. "And because of her effect, I can bring one magic card back from the graveyard and I pick Magical Dimension! Now I tribute my Yellow Gadget in order to summon my Silent Magician Level 4 in attack mode! And due to Magical Dimension I can now destroy your monster!" Celtic Guardian was destroyed and Atem dropped his hand to the floor and looked down. "I end my turn."

"So much power… ugh…"

On the side, the gang was watching in disbelief. Yugi was actually overpowering Atem! Kari, however, was extremely worried. Kate sensed this and turned to her sister.

"Kari, go, do it." Kari looked at Kate and nodded. She stood up from her seat and ran a bit to get within hearing range with she felt she was close enough, she let out a huge yell.

"Atem!"

Atem looked as if he were about to pass out. He was out of breath, energy, and believed to be out of monsters. There is nothing he can do…Yugi overpowered him.

"Atem!" He blinked, that voice was familiar, "Atem!" it is now ringing in his head.

"Kari…" he mumbled and looked up. There she was, standing there, worried. He felt his heart race as a new found power came surging through him. The Heart of the Cards has never done him wrong and it won't start now! He stood up, determination flooding his eyes and presence. He is back!

Yugi saw this mentally cursed. The last thing he needed was Atem to get back on his feet. But he has no more monsters, so what more can he do?

"But I should've used my monsters to end this… ugh…" mumbled Yugi.

Atem drew his card and smirked; he looked at Kari and smiled as if he was saying thank you.

"I play the magic card Ancient Rules allowing me to play Wing Eagle!" Kari went wide eyed and searched her deck. When she couldn't find it, she slowly looked up, that's her card. Her favorite card is in the championship duel. She then looked at Atem and smiled, teary eyed.

Atem took a quick glance at Kari and saw that she was as elated as he was. Atem then pushed a button on his duel disk.

"I know am able to beat your Silent Magician since my Wing Eagle has 1800 attack points and your monster only has 1000!" Yugi saw this and knew his chances of winning were gone. Yugi felt bad but happy that his friend was about to win. Yugi has no face downs, and one monster. He's basically wide open. "Go, Wing Eagle! Attack Silent Magician! End this duel!" The enlarged bird took flight and slammed right into Yugi's monster, taking away his last bit of life points he had left. Once it hit zero, the crowd, and the rest of the world was left in shock!

"Well, I would like to introduce everyone to the new King of Games, Atem Mutou!" yelled Mokuba. Everyone cheered and chanted Atem's name but also cheered for Yugi as well. Yugi and Atem looked at each other, mentally saying "Good Duel." When they both looked to their friends, Tea and Kari went over to them. Tea walked over and hugged him on a job well done. Kari, on the other hand, ran to Atem and jumped over. Atem, having the fast reflexes that he does, caught her and spun around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they both laughed.

When Atem put her firmly on the ground, he still had his hands on her waist and she still had her arms wrapped around his neck. They were close, really close. The roar of the crowd could no longer be heard by them. As if they were taken to another world in which it was just the two of them. Atem gripped her waist and Kari gripped his neck. They were getting closer… and closer… until finally, their lips met in a fiery display of passion. Once they met, Kari and Atem felt a wave of emotion flow through them. They moved carefully and gently on each other's lips, making sure the other didn't feel uncomfortable. Kari could taste something sweet from Atem, something that calmed her to the core. Atem, however, tasted something spicy and fiery. He enjoyed every second of it.

Atem and Kari both knew that they had been suppressing their emotions long enough, it's time to let go a bit. But they also knew that now wasn't the time right time.

Once they parted, they looked at each other, dazed. Atem took Kari's hand and walked over to their friends where they had begun teasing them. But this time… Atem didn't care. All he cared about was the girl next to him that had helped him win the duel and had stolen his heart.

X

Yugi wasn't too bitter about losing. Atem had been right when he'd told him that there he had a few surprises in store for him. The strategy Atem had used had thrown him off guard and was nothing like the one he'd used at the ceremonial duel. Loads of fans had turned up to the airport to bid farewell to Atem and Yugi. After countless autographs and pictures they were finally allow to board the plane home. Kaiba was also so kind to let them have the same plane that had brought them here for the way home. Their flight was late in the evening so the group was worn out, but in good spirits. While walking their, Atem walked with Kari, they both held hands but made sure no reporters was there. While on the plane, their conversations were light all and all of them were tired, Kate had already fallen asleep.

Yugi yawned and he'd been shuffling his cards to waste some time. His gaze travel to the window, he watched the stars in the night sky along with the lights from the city of California. But the sound of a turning page caught his attention. Looking over he saw Atem reading a book. But the thing that caught his eye was Kari. She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. Looking next to him, he saw Tea dozing off a bit. Before she fell asleep, he tapped her and said,

"Hey, those two need to get it together seriously." Yugi whispered.

Tea gazed at the pair, "Well, they already kissed. What more can they do?" Yugi tapped his chin for a second.

"Tea, their basically in a fluff phase, they need to get a little more serious. Like the whole "going out" stuff." Tea looked at Yugi and nodded.

"Yeah… that's true. Hey! There's a dance coming up," Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… and your point is?"

"That's when we can get them together. But we need Kate's help." They both looked over to the lone sleeping twin and grinned. Looking back at each other, they had the most evil smirks you could imagine for these two. Yugi looked at Atem who had just put his book down and covered Kari with his jacket. The youth smiled when he saw the former Pharaoh fall asleep and his head tilted so it was on top of Kari's head. This scene made Tea inwardly aw at them.

"I hope you're ready you two." thought Yugi. He looked back to Tea and saw she was asleep. This gave Yugi the incentive to look around and saw everyone else asleep. Taking one more look out the window, he saw clouds and stars. He then stretched and leaned back in his seat to finally fall asleep and join the rest of his friends.

* * *

**Akai: Red? ... Where are you!?**

**RRP: *hiding***

**Akai: RED! **

**RRP: *hiding***

**Akai: I swear if you try to draw on my face again I swear to Ra I will end your games!**

**RRP: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Akai: Really? -.-'**

**RRP: Yes. **

**Akai: Well okay then. Please review again guys... Red get off... I hope you enjoyed this chapter... RED! And We shall see you next time... *RRP has been trying to draw on Akai's face.* THAT'S IT COME HERE!**

**RRP: *Runs away but RRP is tackled by Akai* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DO I GET MYSELF INTO THESE THINGS!**

**_See you guys next chapter :P_**


End file.
